Dear Diary
by silverwaves0210
Summary: This is a recollection of the three weeks after Crossroads of Destiny in Katara's POV. This is her diary, this is her inner thoughts and feelings of Aang, Sokka, Toph, the Earth King, her dad... But mostly Aang. Kataangst.
1. Entry 1

_Author's Note: I'm taking a break from TNAS for awhile. I'm not giving it up, but I want to work on other things for awhile other than oneshots. So, here is the idea I promised TTAvatarfan! _

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_As I am writing this tears are staining the page. The most horrible thing has happened! Aang has gotten stricken by lightening! Azula did this, that horrible, heartless witch. And to think Zuko helped her! I trusted him, and he betrayed me- and Aang, especially Aang._

_I am writing this for two reasons. The first is to keep track of how many days Aang is unconscious. I don't want to forget how long ago he was fighting beside me. The second is because if he…goes…then I want to have a recollection of the last days of his life. I know it seems silly, but I need to do this. _

_Isn't it strange how people can just come out of your life just like that with no warning and you never realized how much you need them until their already gone? Well, if Aang makes it through this, I will NEVER take him for granted again. I can't believe I've never looked into those beautiful grey eyes and seen under the surface. I've never bothered. Now I miss them dearly and want those lids to slip open for me._

_I've used all the Spirit Water on Aang's back wound, but it didn't heal. The water's main purpose was to bring Aang's life back, and it did it well. Now, I have to focus on healing him fully, so when or if he wakes up he won't feel pain anymore._

_Sokka and Toph are taking this hit pretty hard. Even the Earth King is sad. I think he's sadder about his precious city, but at least he feels some sort of loss. I think I heard Sokka crying last night-actually crying! I don't believe I've ever seen- or hear- him do that. But I was in no mood to shove it in his face. After all, I was crying, too. Sokka and Aang were like best buds, plus Sokka feels like he abandoned him in telling Aang to be the sole gang member to go into the tunnel. But how could he know? How could any of us foresee this tragedy? I do hold myself some sort of responsible, however. I should have done something. But I just froze. Stupid me. Toph might of cried, too, but I don't really care at this point. I only care about Aang._

_The Earth King keeps blabbing about going in disguise to roam the world. He just hates flying. And us. He wants nothing to do with this war, considering he never knew about it. He's so selfish, unlike Aang. He sacrificed his life to try to safe us. Well, he didn't purposely mean to slip into a coma, but he knew he was taking a risk and he did it anyway. I will be forever in debt for that._

_We just dropped the Earth King some few miles away from a little earth village. I was so sick and tired of his complaining. Hello, Aang is on the verge of dying! I bet he feels one hundred times worse than you! So shut up! I really felt like telling him that._

_We decided to head to Chameleon Bay. Sokka found it on the map and it's not too far from here. Sokka told us that Dad would probably still be there. I sure hope so; Aang needs a peaceful place to rest. While the sky would seem peaceful, it's a lot different then what you would think. It's windy, loud, and most of all, cold. Aang needs to be warm. I keep hugging him tightly to try to get him warm, he feels freezing. He has this pained expression on his face that kills me to look at. His clothes are torn and ragged and useless. I can't stand it. I just want him to feel more comfortable. He's slowly dying, and if we don't get him to Chameleon Bay soon, then he won't make it. Everybody knows it, and that foreboding feeling in the air haunts us all. The whispers- rush, rush, rush. They seem like screams to me. Aang's screams; like he's trying and trying to wake, to talk to us, for us to hear his pleas. I feel like he's stuck in the blackness of his mind and there's this cruel monster in there torturing him. My crying is getting worse, I can barely even see. Everything's just blurry. I feel awful._

_Aang just stirred next to me. Well, more like moaned and arched his back painfully. The monster is stabbing a knife into his back and twisting. I can't write anymore, I can barely even breathe._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: I apologize for the shortness. The other chapters will be much longer. But right now, Katara is still on Appa so there wasn't much to write. Once we get into the healing sessions and stuff then it will be a lot more productive. Thank you for reading this and please reply!_


	2. Entry 2

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! There were some really good ones!_

_avatar209: Yes, I would think that she wouldn't spend much time writing. Still, this is longer, because people like longer chapters!_

_Phoenix Queen Crystal: Yes, Katara would rather heal than write. I try to keep her as in character as I can, and still give her motive to write a diary. I'm glad you see the point._

_Aangsfan: Yes, it's depressing, but that's what it was like the whole time for Katara! Aangst is fun._

_Avatar4ever113: It's all very true. Sad._

_Glistening blue eyes: Thank you._

_CptData: I don't think the Earth King is selfish, either. I'm just trying to get the point that Katara is getting irritable. You'll see that throughout the chapters. She's just grieving, and doesn't want to care about anyone else. She'll heal eventually, though._

_punkyvb: Here it is!_

_S. Star93: Aangst is what makes the world go round. Thank you._

_TTAvatarfan: Aangst to feed the soul, here it is!_

_arizony: Thank you, here it is!_

_Note: From now on when I reply to comments, I will only pick the ones that I feel are absolutely necessary to reply to. So please don't feel dissed if I don't reply to your comment._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sitting right next to Aang's new bed. We all made it to Chameleon Bay, thankfully. Dad and the others had just finished a major battle, one that Sokka was supposedly meant to take part of. They had healing tents already set up for the wounded, so we got into one right away. Dad let us use up a whole tent. He doesn't know Aang much, but he knows what Aang means to us._

_Anyway, Aang got his first healing session today. I was able to heal his minor wounds, but there are still plenty more that I couldn't heal. Trust me, I'm not just being lazy, I've been working on him all night, I couldn't sleep. I just needed something to do, and that seemed the most sensible thing to do. After I ate breakfast I wondered, how are we supposed to feed Aang? We can't just starve him this whole time! Sokka suggested I try to spoon feed his limp body. Yeah, like that will be easy. So now I have to try to stuff small pieces of noodles down a young boy's throat. Not that I'm complaining, I'd happily do anything for Aang, especially after what he did for all of us._

_I'm holding Aang's hand right now, to try to lighten the pain, but then I feel ridiculous. Can he even feel it? I'm not even sure if I'm comforting him or myself. It's probably both, but mostly myself. I keep telling myself it's going to be alright, but it's terrifying to not truly know. I expect Aang to wake up right now, and everything will be back to normal, and none of us will remember this horrible experience. But of course, he won't wake up right now; I'll have to be patient._

_Of course, at the same time, I would hate it if Aang woke up right now. He would be in so much pain. Can he feel his pain in his unconsciousness? It worries me that he can._

_Guilt is eating away my inside. I hold myself responsible for the events at Ba Sing Se. I just stood their for Yue's sake! I can't believe myself._

_All through Aang's healing session, he kept making pained noises and groans. It made me think I was doing something wrong. Was I? Could I have been the one causing him pain? By trying to help him did I hurt him? He is so delicate, I feel like if I make one wrong move, he'll shatter into a million pieces. _

_Appa and Momo are starting to figure out that their master isn't coming back for awhile. Maybe they think he'll never come back. Sokka has been feeding them, and Toph has been spending 'quality time' with them. They seem a little down in the dumps that Aang isn't there to see them. I feel bad for them, but we don't have him, either. We're all suffering from the loss._

_Some men of the tribe come inside the tent to visit the all powerful Avatar at his lowest point. It saddens me, and somewhat disgusts me. They should be thinking of him as a person, and not as the Avatar. He is more than his labels._

_Oh, great, I'm starting to cry now! I keep telling myself to be strong, but I can't help it! I feel so weak, but I try to remember the talk I had with Aang when Appa was missing. I replay that scene inside my head over and over again, pretending it's Aang's voice, and not mine. I need to memorize every aspect of him, every single feature, and dedicate it to memory. His eyes, his voice, his beautiful face, and the way his smile radiates and makes it glow._

_Aang is starting to sweat, probably a nightmare or something. I have to go._

_-Katara

* * *

_____

_Author's Note: There we go with the new chapter! I know it's still short, but Katara had to go! I kept my promise, though. It's longer than the last one. Next chapter will also hopefully be longer. Please reply!_


	3. Entry 3

_Author's Note: -cries- Seriously, guys! TWO REPLIES!? That's the worst I've ever gotten. Is this really that bad? Do you guys want me to reply to ALL comments publicly, cuz if that's what it takes..._

_Well, here are comments to the two people who DID comment, and thanks a million to them:_

_TTAvatarfan: A fav for an update... sounds fair!_

_avatar209: You and I share the exact same perspective. Yes, that's my plan._

_Okay, short. Very short. Too short. Please guys, comments! Comments!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Fire-nation ships are starting to take over the Bay. I guess they figured out that the men of the water tribe took out one of their ships and want to enforce the area. Small fights are ensuing here and there, and we're getting worried. If our ship gets taken over then Aang will be taken prisoner and most likely die._

_We had to take Aang down into the very bottom of our ship, so that hopefully no fire-nation men will fight him in their 'little quarrels' with our men. We hid Aang in a secret room, but if we're captured, then Aang will either be found, or he will burn along with the ship. Yes, they burn our ships once they take us captive. We have to be extremely careful._

_Oh, right, I forgot to mention, we've taken to sea. That's why we're in a ship. Once all the men got better (Well, that is, all the men but one.) then we sailed off. We're still in the vicinity of Chameleon Bay, though. It's the water tribe's men duty to protect this area until all the ships are gone. Well, there aren't exactly many ships right now, more like two, but they keep calling for reinforcement. It's only a matter of time._

_I keep begging my dad to get us out of here while he can. There's a wounded child aboard! And not just any wounded child, the Avatar! Like Aang said, live to fight another day. My dad wants nothing of it. He keeps replying "How about 'Fight while we're still living?'" Doesn't he understand that's exactly what Aang did? And looks how he is now!_

_I visited Aang for another healing session today. All the while I was working on him, I kept talking to him. I didn't even realize I was doing it, I just...was. He can't even hear me! I know that, but still... I couldn't help myself._

_I told him what a good job he did fighting Azula and Zuko. I told him how proud of him I am for risking his life for me. I told him how evil Zuko was, and how much I hated him. I told him what was going on at the moment and I told him how sorry I was. I especially told him how sorry I was._

_My dad is really getting on my nerves. He thinks he can just risk all our lives, risk Aang's life, just to sit like ducks in the Bay and somehow have that lead to an affect on the Fire Nation!? Does he even know what he's doing!?_

_Aang..._

_I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking of him. Everyday I wonder, 'Is he going to be okay? Is he cold? Lost? Worried? Scared somewhere in the depths of his mind? Does he even know what's going on? Can he sense my worry? Is he struggling to wake up?'_

_Honestly, am I even doing this all right? I've never dealt with something this severe before, and most certainly not on my friend! What if I do something wrong? What if I accidentally kill him? What if I hurt him?_

_There are so many questions swirling around my head at once, it's not even funny. Aang means the world and more to me. He's my best friend._

_Do you think it's odd? I mean, having a boy as my best friend? It's weird, because Sokka always calls us things like 'lovebirds' and 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. (Of course, not right now. No one really has the heart to make jokes anymore.) Are boys and girls automatically labeled as lovers when they hang out? I've only ever thought of Aang as a friend. I don't even know what love really means!_

_Sokka came down and told me its time for dinner. I told him I'd be right there. I'll have to go soon because after my dinner I have to feed Aang._

_Oh, one more thing. Just because I haven't mentioned this, I didn't tell anybody about this journal. I pretty sure you already figured that out but I had to say it anyway. I really don't know why I'm keeping it a secret, it's not like Sokka would try to read it or anything. He doesn't do that kind of stuff right now. I just think it's because I need to sort things out on my own, and I feel I need my little secrets. I definitely can't keep them bottled up, so I'll jot them down._

_-Katara_

_(P.S. The steady rocking of the boat is very soothing and good for Aang's health.)

* * *

___

_Author's Note: There we go! Entry three! COMMENT PLEASE! Any questions... comment._

_And so the rage at Katara's father begins! I'm hoping this chapter led up to expectations, and I am looking forward to posting chapter four!_

_COMMENT PLEASE!_


	4. Entry 4

_Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for responding to my story! I was so surprised to find that my reviews went from 12 to 18 in one day, then to 21 the next! I didn't realize how many people actually read my story, and I didn't realize how much people actually liked it! You see, I thought that with two comments, I wasn't getting too much publicity with this story and I thought it wasn't that good. Then people started telling me how amazing they thought it was and I believe my eyes popped out of my head. Please, keep it up! I love reviews!_

_AangKatara777: Thank you. I was waiting for someone to ask this question! I'm going to post a chapter for every day Aang is unconscious. I know they don't tell you exactly how long he is out for, but I'm guessing it was three weeks. Katara said 'a few weeks' and I interpret that as three. So, 7 days in a week, seven times three equals twenty one. Plus, I'll bust the secret. I'm planning to include an epilogue of Katara's thoughts in 'The Awakening'. Consider it a bonus._

_DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: Thank you. Actually, I haven't read that since I have no idea what it is. I know what your talking about! I'm surprised I'm the first to think of this! The reason I'm writing this is because I wanted to read it and no one ever came up with it! I thought of this idea waaaaaay before I joined fanfiction, and I've never posted it thanks to TNAS. I have a lot of ideas that I haven't posted yet. Actually, all of my ideas are made when I want to find it on fanfiction and it's not there! Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Oh my gosh, someone who shares the same views as me on that! I keep on pointing out to everyone I know that Sokka looked so depressed staring down at Aang at the end. Hello, Katara's not the only humane one there! Everyone is sad! Yes, Sokka really cares about Aang, and I say their best friends! Your gonna be seeing a lot of other people crying about Aang, too, because this hit affected everybody!_

_englightenment: Yes! Thank you! That's the exact point I'm trying to get through with this!_

_TTAvatarfan: Thank you! Btw, I left you two notes on DA and you haven't replied. Did you get them?_

_mangafangirl: Thank you! Veeeeeeery slowly._

_Avatar4ever113: Thank you! Which story? You have two? When you say the second one do you mean the second on the list or the second you wrote? Is it in order?_

_Darkest Dove: This is one of my favorite replies ever. Wow, thank you!_

_arizony: Yes, exactly! Hakoda is willing to do anything to stop the war. He is a fighter. Thank you so much!_

_Phew! That's a lot! Thanks everybody! Keep it up!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_There are more and more fire-nation ships in the Bay with each passing minute. Soon we'll have to take action and do something. Sokka and Dad are working on a plan._

_Toph talked to me earlier today. I was in Aang's room tending to him when she walked in. She looked uncomfortable so I asked her if there was anything wrong. Then she started asking me things like "How's Aang doing?"_

_Small talk like that. Soon it became a full blown conversation centered completely around Aang and our pent-up emotions. I know, I know. Toph speaking about her emotions? I thought it was strange, but at a time like this, with hope and Aang's life running low, I guess we're all doing things we thought would never happen._

_The talk was good, though. We really needed it. We're all so desperate lately, like Aang was the one that kept us together, and without him to guide us, we're nothing. I feel so refreshed now that the conversation is over. I was so stressed, now I feel I can focus completely on Aang._

_I was thinking, don't you think it's funny how the person the whole world depends on is now depending on me? Does that mean the whole world is depending on me now? That's a lot of pressure; it makes me nervous. I can't believe Aang had to deal with stuff like this everyday. He always seemed so kept together. (Minus the times he went into the Avatar State or had breakdowns.) I'm in his room next to him right now. I hate looking at his face, but I always do every once in a while to assure myself he's still alive and feeling. You can tell by the look of pain on his face that just won't go away, no matter how many healing sessions I hold._

_Speaking of healing sessions, I held one with him a few hours ago. I think he's doing really good and I'm almost sure he'll survive. I don't want to say definite yet because then I would just be lying._

_I was happy to discover today that this nasty wound on his arm has finally gone away. It took a long time, and it put up a good fight, but I have managed to prevail, and now it is gone. Aang sighed contentedly when it finally disappeared and it made me feel so happy knowing he is in a little less pain than before._

_Okay, my eyes are starting to water. I've given up on trying to be strong; I'm only fighting a losing battle. Aang gives me strength, and with no one to prove it to, I'm useless. I cry everyday for him, and pray to the spirits that he'll be alright. Everyday I spend more and more time with him, and I see him in pain. It kills me watching him moan and arch his back, struggling to fight the pain. It kills me to watch him suffer, and not be able to just make the pain go away. The healing process is gradual, I just want him to feel better right now!_

_I'm sorry, I have to try and compose myself, but I just needed to take my frustrations out on something. After all, I need to write down exactly how I feel, and if I write about how sure I am that Aang will get better, and how positive and happy things are going, then you wouldn't believe me. These are the most miserable days of my life. It reminds me of what happened the day Mom died, I should've done something then, I should've done something now. I guess I've never learned from my mistakes. At least this time I have a second chance._

_Sokka isn't his usual sarcastic self lately; he's just serious. He keeps to himself, and I can tell he's trying to be the strong one of the group, but I know he's a softie on the inside. He cries in his room at night. I heard him one day when I was passing by to sneak into Aang's room when everybody else was asleep. (Except Sokka.) I heard his muffled cries, and I thought I heard him murmur, 'Spirits, help Aang'._

_I thought it was really touching, but I decided not to mention it. Sokka got his pride from Dad, and I don't have the heart to crush it._

_Plus, another time I was going in to peak at Aang, I found Sokka in the room. When he saw me, he stuttered a bit about having to go somewhere and raced past me. I acted as if nothing happened, but I know what he was doing._

_Wow, this is pretty long. I should probably stop now and give Aang another healing session, my goal is to get rid of the gash on his leg next._

_-Katara

* * *

_

_Author's Note: There we go! I know I just posted the last chapter two days ago, but I've been zipping through these chapters since there so short, and with all these reviews I couldn't wait to post another chapter! See, the more reviews, the faster I update! Plus, with school and all, I can only post on the weekends, so I didn't want to have to wait. I already made Chapter 5. I actually wrote it as Chapter 4 then decided it would be rushing and wrote this. So, I wrote them backwards. If there's anything that doesn't make sense between them, then I'm sorry, and I did my best. Well, I guess you wont find out until I post Chapter 5 so enjoy Chapter 4!_


	5. Entry 5

_Author's Note: Meh, since I'm bored and finished my homework, here's the next chapter for you all..._

_DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Yes, I love Aang/Sokka bonding. People underrate that kind of stuff! Yes! Hello, Sokka and Toph are sad, too! :( Glad you appreciate it!_

_avatar209: Thank you! You didn't get some of it? I'm sorry! What parts didn't you get? I can explain them to you!_

_enlightenment: Yes, well, I get over-excited when I see reviews. It makes me feel special! So, sorry 'bout that. Thank you! Wait, who will read her diary? A confrontation?_

_mangafangirl: REALLY!? Cool! Thank you, I will!_

_TTAvatarfan: XD Okay, well, I got them! They were weird notes! XD I have strange dreams..._

_Darkest Dove: HE DOES! _

_CptData: Okay! Oh really, shoot. I wish I could read it... I do take Spanish and Latin though! So, if its in any of those, I'll be able to get the general idea! Yes, that's what I'm trying to portray! Thank you! I'm trying to get into Katara's attitude when I write, and not my own. Unfortunately, some people think that my opinions are harsh, but they have to realize they're not mine, they're angsty, moody Katara's. So if I give harsh judgement to someone, it's not my opinion. I LOVE EVERYBODY! Uhmm... I was actually just planning to make this in tune with the show, therefore not entirely making it 'fanfiction' per say where everything goes my way. In the real show, if Katara DID in fact make a diary, no one ever found it. If enough people wanted me to, though, I guess I could extent the story._

_Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: Uhmm... This takes place between COD and The Awakening. Aang isn't going to wake up._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night we were forced to step up and do something about the Fire-nation ships._

_They had finally reached the point where there were just too many. I told Dad this would happen. I knew it._

_Dad and Sokka spent a few hours yesterday coming up with a plan. We couldn't take them all, and we couldn't leave, (Half because of the blockade around the area and half because of Dad's stupid pride.) so Sokka suggested we take over a single ship and blend in with the rest._

_It's really risky, but it'll have to do. I think the thing I'll hate most is having to dress up in Fire-nation apparel._

_We decided to do it under the full moon. One, because it'll give us the cover of night fall, and two, it'll give me more strength to fight._

_So, we did it, and now I'm wearing some itchy red robe with a Fire-nation insignia on the front. It's kind of stupid how every single room is decorated with the same stupid symbol, like we can't tell this is Fire-nation. It's okay, I get it!_

_I tried to find a symbol-less room for Aang to stay in with no luck. So, he had to settle for one with those disgusting red designs. I had the mind to tear all those banners right off the walls but Dad told me not too. Somehow, he convinced me. I guess it's just because I didn't feel like talking to him anymore, so I just agreed._

_While we were struggling to take over the Fire-nation ship, Aang stayed in his room. I was so worried the whole entire time. If we lost, Aang would die. He can't survive on his own at a time like this. The fate of the world depended on us winning this battle, and even more importantly, Aang's life hung in the balance._

_Once we secured our possession of the ship, I snuck back into our dingy compared to this new metal contraption and brought Aang aboard. Have you ever tried to carry an unconscious twelve (Almost thirteen) year old boy from one ship to another? Let me tell you, not easy._

_Once we all got settled in and I found a spot for Aang, Dad walked up to me in full armor and handed me a fire-nation cloak. I must've scared him with my glare because a second later he said, "It's just temporary. We need to blend in."_

_I didn't really care at this point. I just needed to check up on Aang so I snatched the cloak and walked away._

_By the way, when I saw Aang I gave him another healing session. Well, obviously, since that's been consuming pretty much every visit lately. Every night I go to bed with sore hands and the feeling of accomplishment mixed with worry. Will Aang even make it? Are all my attempts in vain? I guess I'll find out soon enough._

_Aang hasn't seemed to have been making any headway in his recovery since the accident but the changes are still there. He turns his head sometimes which is surprisingly a good sign. At least he moves. At least he breathes._

_Speaking of breathing, I came down to check on Aang earlier today and his breathing was very rapid. I kind of panicked and ran to his side. The instant I was there his breathing returned to normal again. I swear to the spirits it was one of the strangest things I have ever encountered. It was like he was just subconsciously nervous that I would never come back and once he sensed my presence beside him he felt calm again. I felt touched, but at the same time, I doubt that was the reason. Even still, I feel that moment has strengthened my hope in him a bit more._

_Attempting to feed Aang has proven difficult. It sounded so easy when Sokka showed me how its done, but I guess I can cross force feeding off of my career list. I guess that's good, though, because I don't entirely enjoy feeding a boy against his will. Even though he'd probably appreciate it if he knew what I was doing, I still feel like I'm hurting him in some way._

_So, I'll probably ask Sokka later if he can do it from now on, since he seemed so much better at it._

_I'm going to check up on Aang again. I know that it'll be my third time in about an hour but I can't help myself. What if something bad happens to him in the five minutes I'm away from him? Stuff like that always seems to happen to us. I'm not taking the risk._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: There you go! I'm also in the middle of Entry 6 so you guys should all see that in a few days. ENJOY! COMMENT!_


	6. Entry 6

_Author's Note: Here you are, all you awesome reviewers! I was stunned by how many reviews last chapter got! I hope this chapter can meet up to it's standards!_

_avatardn.n: Thank you so much! I'm really glad you appreciate the bonding I incorporate into my fic!_

_mangafangirl: Aren't we all? Yeah, well, I wouldn't let Aang starve._

_SilverKyo: Thank you! I'm glad you found this story worthwhile of you thirty minutes! Thanks, and best wishes on that story!_

_DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: Thank you! Unfortunately, your the only one that seems to appreciate the feeding!_

_Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: Of course!_

_TTAvatarfan: Thank you! What are you planning on writing? It depends, really. Can you please give me credit for the original idea and a link to this story? I know, me neither! Can't get enough of 'The Awakening'. I have a big urge to watch that right now! REALLY BIG! That is their problem! You don't see me stopping my aangst stories, do ya? XD Keep 'em coming!_

_oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Thank you! Yes, this is the main design of all the chapters. Of course, time will go by and events will occur, but everything mostly remains still. Yeah, I guess I could do that if enough people wanted me too._

_avatar209: Thank you! You'll see ore of that in this chapter, too. There is actually a reason for it! GASP_

_Katsumara: Thank you! And thanks for reviewing!_

_Darkest Dove: XD You know a lot of people have been nagging me about that? Okay, since I've confused everyone, I'll explain. I got this from Indiana Jones... If you want to feed a person against their will/when their unconscious, then you put the stuff (whatever it is) inside their mouth and rub the top of their neck. That will activate their swallow muscles. There._

_Avatar4ever113: Yeah, trust me, there would be a LOT more Kataang in here if it wasn't for the Ember Island Players. -grumbles- Yes! Katara is so Aang obsessed in here! XD Yes, I am Katara!_

_Enlighten: Yes! Z land, La La Land. Same thing! Yeah, well, I wasn't planning to go off topic on this one and continue so Aang could read the diary. So many people seemed to have suggested that though... XD It's okay. That happens to me all the time! TYPOS! It really stinks when your trying to write a story, though! XD On something that doesn't have spell check! Stupid Wordpad..._

_Wow, there are so many reviews to reply to! If only it was like this on deviantART! Life's unfair. DX Anyway, Chapter 6!_

_

* * *

_

Dear Diary,

_Last night I woke up screaming and crying. I had a terrible dream. It was a flashback of what happened in the catacombs, except I was outside my body. I saw myself freeze as I realized what Azula was going to do. I looked up at Aang proudly, and then I looked over when I sensed movement. Azula was getting into her stance to shoot lightening at Aang and I just froze. I knew what she was going to do, but I was scared. I'm such a baby! I could've saved him!_

_Aang is getting me so worried now. The calmness I achieved when I had that talk with Toph has vanished, now I'm a wreck!_

_I talked with Sokka about the whole 'feeding Aang' thing; he said he'd do it. He sounded annoyed, but anyone could tell his was slightly happy. Sokka's always complaining that he doesn't feel like he's contributing much to the group, he probably feels this is his chance to finally do something. None of us feel that way, but whatever it takes to make him happy, I guess._

_Aang scared me to death this morning. Sokka went down to his room after breakfast to feed him, (I felt so weird not rushing breakfast or anything, having nothing to do is boring.) and he came running back to the deck saying something was wrong. We ran back to Aang's room and there he was, panting again. I rushed to his side, but his time he didn't stop. I had no idea what to do, my instincts took over. I started yelling, "I need water, NOW!"_

_Sokka bounded out the door faster than I thought he could go and came back seconds later with a sloshing bowl of water. I bended the water over to me and covered my hands with it. I placed my hands on Aang's chest and focused on his chi. The water started glowing and the next moment Aang's breathing was back to normal._

_Once my adrenaline had gone down and I could think straight, I started to put two and two together and realized that this breathing incident was most likely going to happen again. Spirit's knew what would happen if someone was not there to help him._

_We all decided that from now on, somebody would have to watch over Aang 24/7. We'll be taking shifts. Sokka, Toph, Bato, Dad, and I all volunteered to be watchers. We will watch in that order, but it's only when I'm not in the room. I have to be healing Aang most of the time and sometimes I just can't help but be with him, so the others won't be sacrificing much._

_You know that gash on Aang's leg I was talking about earlier? Well, it's almost gone now. It's definitely still there but it's smaller._

_We spotted an island in the distance. It will take us days to get there but once we're there, we'll stop for more food and cargo. I think I'll go shopping for supplies for Aang. He needs more blankets, possibly a better mattress, some disinfectant (We don't have any.) and some bandages. I decided that we should probably wrap up some of the major wounds so that maybe they'll hear faster. Once we get to the island, that's first on my list._

_A fire-nation ship passed us today. I heard some men on deck talk about how the men at Chameleon Bay burned a Water-tribe boat. I figured that it was the one we abandoned. Good thing we got on this metal monster, or else we would all be toast right now._

_Speaking of the metal, Toph has been practicing her metal-bending lately. She told us she could metal-bend awhile ago and I was completely stunned. Dad suggested she practice it a little so if any fire-nation men find out this is a captured ship, we can do more to fight against them._

_I'm pretty confident I won't have a problem fighting them; there's a whole ocean of water surrounding me! Plus I have a drive. NONE. OF. THEM. WILL. TOUCH. AANG._

_I guess that's all for now. I better go check on Aang._

_-Katara

* * *

_

_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! When you put it in diary form, it's going to be A LOT shorter. Katara sometimes doesn't have time to write too much, so I'm sorry about that! But believe me, next chapter will be longer! I hope it will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Please review! I like reviews!_


	7. Entry 7

_Author's Note: Wow! This is probably my longest story so far. 1,123 words not counting the Author's Note! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, I know I promised the next chapter last weekend, but my schedule proved busier than I thought. But I'm making it up to you! So, here is the next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_TTAvatarfan: Squee! What are you planning?_

_DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm really glad you liked it! I wasn't sure how everyone would react to it, it differed slightly from the norm, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Cool, I scared someone with my writing! Yes! The Awakening! Love it! COD! Love it! Gotta love the Aangst eppies! Wow, that much time has gone by? Makes me sad. :( But happy at the same time. I would love to read that story! Tell me when you post it!_

_oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: What's a coll? Yeah, I'm aware of that. I'm trying not to let that happen. Did you think any of the chapters were boring? Some chapters will have to be boring in order for the next to be exciting. I'm trying to even it out and make all the necessary transitions from between COD and The Awakening. There are a lot, so I'm not worrying right now. When I'm running low, I'll try to fit some of my own action in here. I have a few tricks up my sleeves, don't worry. Prepare for awesomeness later on, it hasn't even started yet! This is just the beginning! Cool. I'm not entirely sure what a beta reader is. Well, I know what they do, but I don't know how. I was never really planning for anyone to actually be willing to beta read for me, much less be honored. But I believe a beta reader could be good for me. I read my writing over and over millions of times before I post, but I'm so tired from all of this writing and editing I always tend to miss a few things. I always re-read my writing once it's posted and see a few other spots that needed some fixing. So a beta reader could be good._

_imotel: Yeah, my thoughts exactly. I try to dole out the excitement. Yeah, I read your comment on The First and Final, I think it was. Just to let you know, that was my first oneshot and I didn't know what to expect, so I hated it. I actually really like it now and people keep telling me to be more proud of my work. I know I seem dependent to reviews, but I'm really just majorly excited. I seriously just joined this site because I always read stories and wanted so bad to comment on them. Plus, I kept thinking up my own ideas that I wanted to write and share. (This being one of them. This is an oooold idea.) I always wasn't the sharpest writer, and I actually joined to post fanfiction on it's message boards. Awful fanfiction, awful site. Not organized at all. The fanfiction was awful so I didn't expect this. So I'm just super excited. Now that I've told you my whole life story, (I tend to do that often, my apologies.) let's move on!_

_mangafangirl: Thanks! I'm glad you think so._

_DarkestDove: Katara rocks. Your welcome, it was my pleasure._

_arizony: Thanks! I'm glad you appreciate my 'flair'. This comment means a lot to me._

_avatar209: Sarcasm! Where!? -looks around- I loooove sarcasm! Graceful...hmm..._

_There we go! That was long... On with the chapter!_

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_We made it to the island. It was earlier this morning when we got there. Everybody was leaving the ship to get supplies and they practically had to force me to come. They were all leaving Aang alone in the ship! What was I suppose to do? I told them I wasn't leaving him, and Dad got frustrated. He started rubbing his temples for a while and then looked up at Bato. It was Bato's duty next to watch over Aang so he had to stay behind. I needed to get supplies for Aang so I knew I couldn't stay._

_The first thing I did when I got on the island was go shopping. Everybody else went to go look around or get something to eat, but I went straight into the shops. The first thing that I got was bandages. Finally, Aang could be protected more. _

_I got everything else on my list before stocking up on food. Luckily, the Fire Nation ship that we captured had some major cash. We were able to use it to buy all of our supplies._

_After I loaded everything onto our ship I decided to head toward the others. They were browsing around a small shop filled with antiques and fancy clothes. They greeted me with armfuls of nonsense that we all knew we couldn't afford. They all had to settle with one small thing each._

_Toph, since she really couldn't see anything, decided she wouldn't buy anything for herself. She felt she didn't need anything. _

_Dad bought a brand new machete for himself, since he lost his other in battle. _

_The other men of our tribe I won't get into a long description on, I could really care less about what they bought. _

_Sokka got a useless antique trinket. It was some carving of a fish or something. He said it reminded him of someone, but he wouldn't say. Who knows._

_Anyway, I didn't buy anything for myself, either. I felt that the person who really needed something was Aang. I tried to think of something that he might find useful when he wakes up, so I can give it to him. But what do you buy a monk who's detached from all material possessions? _

_I settled for a brand new bison whistle. His other, since it was wooden, turned to ash when he was shot by Azula. So it's useless now. I still have it, though. The charred remains of it are on this shelf in his room. I believe it could be a good luck charm, you never know. Besides, if Aang doesn't make it, I couldn't bear to lose a single thing from him._

_As we were heading back to the ship, we heard some yelling. I concluded it must be some street fight and decided I should just look away. Apparently the others had different ideas than me and they all looked._

_I heard Sokka yell, "Look!" and by reflex I turned to see what he was talking about. There it was._

_Apparently I had been wrong. It was no street fight that had caused the yelling, but two old friends. Pipsqueak and The Duke were running over to us, waving their arms and yelling to get our attention._

_We all stopped and stared. They finally caught up with us. I was stunned. I didn't think I would ever run into them again!_

_They explained to us that Jet had decided to go to Ba Sing Se to start over, and he took his two closest friends with him and left the rest behind. Since then they've been struggling to get along without their leader. They had all decided to go their own ways. Pipsqueak and The Duke wanted to start fresh, everyone else went in search of even more revenge on the Fire Nation._

_Sokka told them we had met up with Jet in Ba Sing Se. Pipsqueak asked how he was doing._

_Everyone went silent. Tears stung my eyes. The Duke and Pipsqueak grew worried._

_Toph explained the whole thing, up to the part where she could tell he was lying._

_"I think you know the rest..." she concluded._

_Pipsqueak sniffled. The Duke cried._

_We all hugged them, they needed it. Then they asked where Aang was. It was my turn to cry._

_I know, it's really awkward to cry in public. Especially when your fourteen! But I couldn't help it, I didn't cry at all yesterday so I guess I exploded._

_This time, Sokka explained._

_By the end of his speech, everyone was crying. Dad suggested we get back to the ship._

_When we got there, we greeted Bato and told him we had new passengers. The Freedom Fighters introduced themselves before I showed them to Aang's room._

_Aang was sleeping peacefully in his bed, and I set all of our new supplies on the table next to him and on the shelves. _

_I let Pipsqueak and the Duke watch as I gave Aang another healing session. They seemed very interested, as well as everybody else. Everyone wanted to watch since I'm usually insistent that nobody disturb us during Aang's healing session._

_I was proud of Aang. He only grunted or moaned every few seconds, not during the whole thing like usual. Everyone winced everytime he did, even me. It hurts to hear your loved on in pain._

_Loved one, of course, means brotherly, not boyfriend. He's not my boyfriend, I don't like him, he doesn't like me. I can't be thinking of a relationship at a time like this!_

_Anyway, after that, we all had dinner. I was going to wrap Aang up in his bandages, but Dad said it was getting late and I should wait until tomorrow. I got really mad at him and started yelling, calling him things like 'inconsiderate' and 'careless'._

_Some may call that rude, but that's how he's acting. How can he just tell me to risk an infection? I am doing it tomorrow, though. I'm not entirely sure why, but somehow my dad won the fight again. Why does he always do that? I've got to stop being such a pushover._

_Well, diary, that concluded week one! I can't believe that it's been a week since I've last seen Aang active, a week since he's been shot. Time flies, but sometimes not fast enough. I wish time would fly to when Aang gets better._

_Well, diary, it's almost midnight, and I'm waking up early tomorrow to bandage Aang, so good night. _

_-Katara

* * *

_____

_Author's Note: Whew! Week one: Completed!_


	8. Entry 8

_Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who has read this for all of week one! Thanks for your support! Now I present to you: Week Two!_

_(Just doing the mandatory replies.)_

_oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Oh, okay. Yeah, me neither. I'll look into it. Thanks for offering!_

_Opaul: Hey, new reader!_

_TTAvatarfan: Yes! Okay, sure. Go for it. Just remember to credit me and give a link to this! Have fun!_

_imotel: Thanks! By the way, thanks for understanding my ramblings. Most find it annoying bout I do it anyway! I'm glad somebody actually appreciates what I have to say! XD I don't find that weird, I find it relieving! Yes, most people don't care as much as you think they do, but I want to make my story the best it can be just in case there are any criticisers out there. I don't know, I just think that this website was created to help us better ourselves, not just for the sake of writing random nothings of a show/movie/book that is just there to us. I want to have meaning behind everything I do. Call me crazy, but I'm here to get better at writing, not just to do whatever._

_Darkest Dove: XD Quote from the Ember Island Players! Gotta love it!_

_Sorry guys, but the reviews take up too much space. These are just the comments I felt I really needed (or wanted) to answer!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Since Pipsqueak and The Duke have been on board, they have agreed to watch Aang, too. That means shorter shifts for everyone else, but not me. I refuse to be away from Aang for too long._

_Today I used some of the supplies on Aang. I'm getting worried. He was shivering today, so I put some blankets on him, but he wouldn't stop. He's okay now, but this doesn't add up so well. The panting, the shivering... I wonder what's going on?_

_Anyway, other than the fact that I'm scared out of my mind for him, things are going pretty smoothly. Some Fire-nation ships have passed us, but they haven't bothered us. I hope we don't have to run into that problem ever._

_Life has been pretty boring on the ship, lately. Pipsqueak and The Duke have been entertaining us with stories of their journeys, and we have done the same, but there are only so many stories to tell. It's only a matter of time before we run out._

_Toph has been practicing her metal-bending every day now, and she's getting pretty good. This morning there was a leak in one of the pipes, and she fixed it up in no time at all, bending style._

_Toph commented today on how bad Aang's going to be at fighting when he wakes up, because he can't train. It'll take him awhile to get his skills back to the rate that they were the day Azula shot him. I have to say I was impressed with him that day. He had learned a lot. Now he has to learn it again._

_Sokka had a tray of food today he was going to bring to Aang when he tripped and fell. The food landed right on me. I know that was kind of random, but I just had to write that, I was really mad at him. Trust me, I put him straight. Like I said before, there's plenty of water for me all around us._

_I went into Aang's room today to give him another healing session, but this one was different._

_First, of course, I used my water-bending to try and heal his wounds. I think one or two got a little smaller, but none disappeared. That gash on his leg that I talked about before is almost gone, however._

_After that, I took some of the disinfectant that I bought yesterday at the island and rubbed it on Aang's wounds. If you've ever gotten a cut before and had to use disinfectant, you'd know that it stings. A lot._

_Plus, Aang's wounds are huge!_

_He kept on tossing and turning and moaning as I kept applying more and more disinfectant. There were so many wounds that I used practically the whole bottle!_

_However, Aang's wounds did look a lot cleaner when I was finished. I felt bad, though. It didn't seem like a pleasant experience._

_When I was finished, I grabbed the bandages from the shelf._

_I unrolled the sticky cloth a bit and lifted Aang up so he was sitting. This caused him to groan a little and I winced._

_I stuck the end of the cloth on his side (Note: Tell Sokka to feed Aang more, I could see his ribs.) and started rolling the bandages around his torso. _

_It felt wierd, being that close to him. I was pretty much hugging him over and over again. Switching the tape from one hand to the other behind his back, twisting it to the front again, exchanging hands, twisting it to the back, and repeating the process._

_I'm embarrassed to say I was blushing a little. I mean, I don't like him! Right? Sure, I've kissed him a few times, but that's not too weird. We're like brother and sister, they do that! Well, except me and Sokka, but Sokka did it once! (Ew.)_

_Okay, off topic. Anyway, it took me over an hour to finish with that, so the over all healing session took all afternoon to accomplish. I was proud of myself when it was over and I was looking down at Aang, he looked so much better!_

_After that, I gave him the extra pillow and blankets I bought in the island yesterday and tucked him in nice and cozy! I swear I saw him smile a little, and I'm ashamed to admit that I shed a few tears after that. I really have to stop being so emotional!_

_After that, the sun had set and I went out for dinner where things were pretty much normal. Pipsqueak told an awesome story about an adventure they had on the island. It was very exciting! I'll have to tell you the story later, but I want to go into Aang's room. I feel like I'm not seeing him enough. I want him to wake up with me in the room, and not confused and dazed to find himself suddenly inside a fire nation ship. I can't even begin to describe how scary that would be!_

_Wish me luck with Aang._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: There we go with the first day of Week Two!_


	9. Entry 9

_Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Sorry about the weird fanfic I posted recently, it was a little out of my league. I wanted to try something different, but I'm not too sure if it worked out. Anyway, I'm really excited about this chapter! Things on the ship have been going kind of slow lately, and Katara is desperately bored. Things get mixed up in this chapter. Yay, drama!_

_Katsumara: Hehe, it's fine! Yup. Glad you enjoyed!_

_TTAvatarfan: I SOOO wanna put more Kataang in it! I'm using ultimate restraint in not having Katara completely make out with unconscious!Aang. XD_

_oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Yeah, I know. It does. Majorly._

_Avatar4ever113: Yes, I had fun with that. Just thought there should be some humor in this dark fic._

_Darkest Dove: I know! Geez, Katara! I have major restraint to keep up with the anti-Kataang. Haha, yes, I know. That's the point!_

_Glistening blue eyes: Yes, it does! I would know! It stings a heck of a lot on a tiny cut, she had to pour the whole dang bottle on his back!_

_KiaMuse209: Gasp! What's this!? A new reader!? Hehe, anyway, back to the review. Before they took the Fire-nation ship? Really? Geez, what is this magazine everybody's talking about? Clearly I haven't read it so sorry if I can't know exactly all the details! This is made up information I'm using, I'm doing my best._

_mangafangirl: Thanks! I'm really glad you think so! I try._

_DuHSPaZZiNGFeL: Oh, wow, thanks! I'm glad my writing could actually cause an emotional effect on someone! I guess I'm not that bad at writing! Again, wow! Thanks! Two things you pointed that you loved! This has got to be one of my favorite reviews! Thanks for such a detailed and thought out reply!_

_Opaul: Don't we all! ;)_

_imotel: Thanks! Yes, my views exactly. My writing has improved immensely in the past half a year I've been on this. Not even. I actually don't read books often, sadly enough, because I'm very picky about what I read. I liked Harry Potter. I loved it actually, but I finished that. :( Thankfully, I'm reading this really good book right now called 'Sweethearts'. I like it a lot. Plus, I have a book to read after that called 'Boy Proof' which the girl in the book sounds oh so much like me so I had to read it. Plus, I'm reading a book for school called 'Airborn', which is also very good. After all that, I plan to read the Twilight series. That should keep me busy. Other than that, though, I normally don't read too often, save fan fiction, which I thoroughly believe is underrated, given certain circumstances. Some are good enough to be published. Your welcome! Anytime! I'm good at writing lengthy responses about random stuff!_

_Okay, then! That's done! On we go! _

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I had promised to tell the story of Pipsqueak's and The Duke's thrilling adventure, but that will have to wait until another day. Things have come up._

_I am crying very hard right now, if you can't tell by the tear stains on the page. The world is a very cruel thing, sometimes. It does horrible deeds to good, innocent people._

_Yes, that's right. Aang, he's not okay. Not okay at all. He was doing so well! His health was improving so drastically and I was sure he would wake up any moment! Apparently, this would not be so. Aang has become painstakingly ill. It's so horrible! I blame myself for not seeing it coming. The shivering, the breathing, it all makes sense now. _

_I came into the room for yet another healing session, what I thought could be my last, and he was writhing on the matress. That's right, not just shivering anymore, downright writhing._

_I rushed by him as fast as I could, and screamed so loud so that everybody on deck would hear me. Sure enough, Sokka and Toph ran in frantically. Toph must of sensed Aang's heart behavior and rushed over, soon followed by Sokka due to the screaming._

_Sokka didn't even have to be told to get water. The next thing I knew, a whole gallon of water in a bowl was being shoved into my hands. I placed the bowl on the floor and bend the water into my hands. The water glowed with energy as I placed my hands on Aang's chest._

_One thing was different than before. He didn't stop._

_It was reduced slightly so he wasn't thrashing, but it was still so horrible! I grasped Aang's hand and squeezed it, hopefully comforting him. He shuddered a bit but didn't completely stop._

_I brought his blankets up to his neck and tucked him in nice and tight. At that moment, when a smile was clearly etched on his face for the first time since Ba Sing Se, he reminded me strongly of a teddy bear. He was so lovable and cuddly, and all he needed was someone to lean on that cared about him. He is so cute!_

_But of course, in the normal way. No relationship going on here!_

_Anyway, I knew something was wrong, something I had to seriously check out. I gave Aang a few moments to rest first. In his fragile state it would be easy to lose energy._

_After a while, I went back into his room, followed by some curious spectators. I grabbed the bowl of water that was still sitting on the floor and brought it to a table next to Aang's mattress. Bending the water over the bowl, I once again placed my hands on his chest, water glowing, concentrating on finding his chi._

_"Oh no," I muttered. "Not good."_

_Toph already knew how bad it was, but she refused to speak. She remained silent._

_"How bad is it?" Sokka asked fearfully._

_"Bad," I responded. "Very bad."_

_And it was. Aang's chi was completely unaligned. His whole entire system was freaking out, and he had an infection. A bad one, on his back. It was from the scar that nearly costed Aang his life, and it did for a moment. The scar that Azula gave to him had caused a terrible infection that made Aang terribly ill._

_The worst part of all this is it's all my fault! I should've been there for him more. I shouldn't of listened to Dad when he said to wait another day to put the bandages back on. How stupid that was! Why did I even think to trust my father!? Look where's he's gotten us! If I hadn't listened to him, maybe none of this would've happened. If he hadn't sent us the coordinates to where he was, then maybe we wouldn't of split up, then we wouldn't be struggling so much at Ba Sing Se, and Aang would've been fine! None of this would've happened! Who knows, maybe we would all be peacefully sipping tea with Aang whirling around on his airball because we finally have Appa back!_

_Aang only got to spend a few hours with Appa before this happened. Appa and Momo are going through this sort of depression because their master isn't visiting them. They are very intelligent animals, they understand what's going on._

_I took off Aang's bandages around his abdomen and turned him around to face his wound. All the onlookers made weird puking noises._

_The infection on Aang's back was a nasty one. I silently cursed myself for laying off on the healing sessions, being so sure that Aang would be alright._

_The wound was visibly redder and darker than before. Blood was oozing slowly out, along with some yellow puss. It was not a pretty sight._

_Aang gasped and moaned at the feeling on my fingers gently tracing the wound._

_A tear fell down my cheek. I muttered to him that I was sorry._

_I placed Aang on his stomach on the mattress and got to work immediately._

_"I need clean water!" I shouted to no one in particular, as The Duke sprung into action and darted out of the room._

_Meanwhile, Aang started to freak out, realizing the severity of his case. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he started muttering incoherently._

_I grabbed his shoulders, gently massaging them and told him everything would be alright. I felt bad for lying to him, but I didn't know what else to say._

_I strained my ears to try to hear what Aang was muttering. I was reduced to tears. This was the first time I had heard his voice in a week, I wanted to hear what he had to say._

_At one point I think I heard a 'Katara' and my heart absolutely broke. He needed me right now, and I wasn't going to let him down._

_The Duke dashed back in the room with a bowl of water splashing in his hands. Before he even had time to run over to me, I had bended the water to my side._

_I focused so hard on aligning the chi, I really did, but it wouldn't work. His energy was so twisted up! I didn't want to hurt him. I moved on._

_I placed the cold water on Aang's infected wound. He whimpered, and everybody seemed affected by that, including me. I cleaned it up as best as I could, I cleared it out as best as I could, and I healed it as best as I could. As predicted, it was in vain._

_I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Everyone came over to put their hand of my shoulder and tell me it was okay. I sniffled a little. Aang was the only one who gave me comfort, and now that he's close to gone, I have no one to lean on. I've been struggling to be independent and tell myself that I'm okay on my own, but it's getting harder and harder to convince myself. When everybody was there for me all of a sudden, I kind of broke down. I've been crying ever since, even now._

_I'm just sniffling a little now, though. Writing in this journal has really helped me. At first, I was forcing myself to write in it so I would have a memory to look back upon if Aang died. Now I do it because it gives me comfort. I love to write in this, it puts my whole day into perspective and allows me to track Aang's healing._

_That reminds me, I should re-read this sometime. It could help, and waste time. Things are getting pretty boring on this ship and I desperately need a hobby. You know, other than tending to Aang, talking to him even though he can't hear me, comforting him even though he can't feel it, or practicing some water bending moves. I've started that recently because if Toph is training to be prepared for a ship-takeover, I should really be prepared, too. Especially now that Aang is sick, we can't risk being captured._

_Well, I guess that's all for now. I'll tell you the story of Pipsqueak and The Duke hopefully some other time. I have to check on Aang. I think I'll hug him, I haven't done that in a while..._

_-Katara

* * *

___

_Author's Note: A long chapter! This was Week Two: Day Two. Lucky number, not so lucky event._


	10. Entry 10

_Author's Note: Woo! This story officially made it to the double digits! I'm so excited at how far this story has come. Only a couple of months ago I never thought I'd ever have the dedication to write an actual story, and now here I am! Writing for awesome people like my viewers who actually like what I have to say! Thanks for anyone who made it this far, and a special thanks to anyone out there who has been with this story from the beginning! If you have, let me know in a review so I can give you credit!_

_Okay, I'm very happy with all the reviews! Here it goes:_

_readandblackbeads: Is this a new reader? Anyway, thanks! I appreciate it! I always thought it would be cool to get some insight on one of the characters thoughts! Glad you enjoy!_

_avatargurl61782: Another new reader? Okay, glad you like!_

_Stargirlrox-hearts-avatar: Yes, it's sad how much Aang is going through!_

_oshnsoa shnedashn kuineplgi: Thanks! I thought I might want to put an extra pizazz into the story to keep it from getting boring!_

_imotel: Yup, because you know you like it! Exactly! Even if it already comes with characters, we're in control of the plot! And it's still writing! I'm even thinking of maybe signing up for so I can tell my own stories. I have a few of those as well... Yes! Textbook reading and fan fiction reading does count! I have only a couple stories alerted... and most of them have pretty much stopped... but I read a lot of other stuff on , too! I'm just extremely picky... Ha ha! Yes!_

_TTAvatarfan: YAY! XD Yes! It would be epic! rofl :3 Yes!_

_KiaMuse209: Ha ha, sorry! I scared you? Ha! Thanks! I'm glad my writing was able to satisfy you in your time of need! Thanks so much! I like being a genius! Cool! I taught someone something! unaligned: adj. Nonaligned. WOW! dictionary .com is soo helpful! Not. Okay, aligned means in place, so unaligned means out of place. Some people say that the energy in your body needs to stay aligned to create balance. If it gets unaligned, then you become sick. Therefore, Aang's energy (also known as chi, and the fifth element, which would explain the Avatar State. The Avatar State is like the fifth element pretty much.) was unaligned, causing his sickness, and his infection._

_mangafangirl: Thanks! 'As always'. I like that!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess now that times have cooled down a bit here, I can tell you Pipsqueak's story._

_Well, Pipsqueak and The Duke were strolling along their new territory. They had just came into the island after being rejected by the rest of the Freedom Fighters. They dumped them off on the remote island._

_Anyway, it seemed the island wasn't as remote as they thought. It was occupied by a commanding Fire Nation Ship, with three officers and five soldiers defending their new found territory._

_Well, figures Pipsqueak and The Due still had some fighting blood in them. What can I say? Once a Freedom Fighter, always a Freedom Fighter. That's what I told myself when I saw Jet, and look what happened to him! I don't think I'm going to play that card again._

_Anyways, they realized that the soldiers there were thieves. They were stealing the poor people's food there so that they could dine luxuriously for no price at all! They were pushing and ordering the small earth village around, and Pipsqueak and The Duke didn't like it one bit!_

_They plotted one night how to rid the village of the horrid Fire Nation. The next day, their plan was put to action._

_It was quite an epic story. They short of re-played the dam scenario, except at a much lower scale. Their story was full of much action, and seemed to get every body's mind off the looming horror of Aang's life at risk. Everyone's but mine, that is._

_Okay, that's enough for now. Maybe I'll get more into detail later, but there are more important details to discuss. I don't want to get too off topic about Aang. He's still the most important thing on my mind right now! He'll probably always be the most important thing on my mind..._

_Aang scared me out of my mind, today. He started coughing and he wouldn't stop. I was freaking out. I could see the beads of sweat on his forehead, and I could feel the grip of his hand in mine tightening. (Because I always hold his hand.) He was so hot! I mean, as in his temperature. Why would I think he is hot? He's two years younger than me!_

_Anyway, so he started coughing like mad and his whole body was shaking and his face was scrunched up in the most painful way. Then, the coughing agitated his infected scar and he started arching his back and making pained noises. It was so awful! I started grabbing him by the shoulders and massaging his head (He usually likes that.) and hugging him. He was so close to recovery! He had to just start from the beginning again..._

_I eventually calmed him down, but not before he lost all of the energy he had stored since his last outburst._

_I almost screamed today when I walked into Aang's room. It wasn't because of something terrifying, I just did. _

_I worded that wrong. I didn't want to scream randomly, I had a reason. It's just that it wasn't supposed to be scary, but it was for me. I'm babbling, but just thinking about it makes me shiver!_

_Okay, so I almost screamed because when I walked into his room, I found something on Aang's head that wasn't supposed to be there. If you don't get what I mean already, I found a little hair on his head._

_I know it sounds weird to be freaking out over hair. It's nothing abnormal, it's just that it is for Aang. He's a monk! He's not supposed to have hair! I guess I've never really thought about Aang actually being capable of growing hair. I knew he needed to shave every week to make sure that his hair wouldn't grow in, but I guess I never really thought about it. It's like Sokka having to shave his mustache. I can't imagine Sokka with a mustache, but he's capable of having one!_

_Now I know what color hair Aang has. I always thought it might be brown, like mine, but apparently it's not. Aang's hair has only grown out a little, but I can tell that it's black. When I saw that it was coming through pretty much now, I wanted to shave it off. I'm sure a monk wouldn't appreciate hair very much, and it doesn't suit him well. I thought his bald head was pretty cute! (That doesn't mean I like him!) But Dad told us that if Aang woke up, it would be pretty obvious to other fire-nation ships that this ship was captured if they saw a bald, tattooed kid aboard. It would make a good disguise to have the same hair color as most people in the Fire Nation._

_I have to say I was pretty mad at Dad for telling me to deprive Aang of his beliefs, but I can't argue that he was wrong. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for safety. Still, I wish Dad could be more fair..._

_Sokka, Toph, and I are coping with Aang temporarily out of the gaang. It's not even really a gaang without him, his is the name in it! Without him, were just... the gang._

_We talked today about how different things are without Aang. We realized how much he kept us together, another weight to add to his burden. We all ended up blubbering like babies... at least I wasn't the only one..._

_As usual, I also gave Aang another healing session today. While I was, I was thinking that maybe I wouldn't have to be doing it if I wasn't as stupid as to slack off on them because I was so optimistic that Aang was going to be okay! If I hadn't let my stupid hopefulness get in the way, maybe I'd be talking to Aang instead of struggling to heal him._

_I just heard Sokka call me for mealtime. It's important that I attend. Mealtime is like Meeting Time. We discuss what we need to do._

_-Katara

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Yay for the long-ish chapter! Okay everybody, if you've been with this since the beginning, don't forget to tell me! I have something in plan... -evil plan formulating-_

_By the way, sorry if there are any errors in the chapter. I am so tired right now because I haven't been getting much sleep lately. (Staying up late doodling.) Who said that!? Anyway, I also have to get up early for school sooo... I'M SO TIRED! DX_

_Also, sorry if it seemed like I haven't posted a story in awhile! Long story short, I had this story for you all but my stupid computor randomly deleted it! I was so mad because it took me days to finish it! Argragh! The computor always has to crash at the worst possible time! Plus, my scanner broke, and that's what I use to post pictures on deviantART (my other site, I'm goldenflames66! Just to let y'all know...) so I got really mad. I have some pretty awesome pictures I wanted to post! Busy week, so sorry guys!_

_One more lengthy notice before I end this: I don't know if anyone's noticed, probably not, but on my profile I have this really random poll. It was my first poll ever so I kind of got excited and didn't know what to put so I put something random. Feel free to vote on it though! I'd love it if someone did, no matter how stupid the poll is! It would be actually kind of interesting to hear from the results..._

_Okay, this is long! Peace out, y'all! R&R please!_


	11. Entry 11

_Author's Note: Thanks guys for all the reviews! I can't believe it's up to 90! Ten more and I'll have 100! This will be my first story to have 100 reviews! Make it possible, guys!_

_mangafangirl: I love that 'as usual'! Thanks!_

_avatargirl92008: Thanks! Me, too. I couldn't find any so I just wrote one!_

_KiaMuse209: Yes, I know! C'mon, Katara, 'fess up! Yeah, apparently she did! I didn't write it but you can assume that she has and just never wrote about it. _

_oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli: Yes. You have? Good!_

_Vanille Strawberry: Yes, it does! Thanks! Yeah, little head stubble must look pretty darn ugly. Really? YAY! I'm happy._

_avatardn.n: Thanks so much! You think so? Cool! Man, I really need to read this comic. I want to know what really happened, not just what I'm assuming. :( Very sad that the series is over. Glad I got through to you in that part! Yes! Get more tape! This be an epic chapter!_

_Darkest Dove: Good. Really? Now I'm confused!_

_redandblackbeads: Thanks. That's okay. It's cool to think that I got readers in the middle of the process._

_Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar: I know! Don't deny it! New review box? Really? I'll have to check it out... I really need to review and add to favs more... I tend to not do that... I be a picky one._

_avatargurl61782: Oh, okay then._

_Shinobi Bender: Thanks! I will!_

_imotel: I'll say you are. Don't worry, it's not bad! Haha, yes! You know I had to include that in there! You think? Ah, sorry. I don't like doing that one bit. Hehe, yes... Cool! I'm feeling good!_

_AangKatara777: Thanks! Cool! What number do I come in at? Hehe... It's always a good thing when I hear I'm awesome! XD Thanks! :)_

_Okay, then! Now for the big surprise! Now that I have officially reached double-digit numbers and I'm finishing up the story, I dedicate this chapter to all the people who have read this from the beginning! The people I heard from are:_

_oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli_

_Darkest Dove_

_imotel_

_Plus, my good friend TTAvatarfan who did not comment on the last chapter but I know she's been here since the beginning since she is to every one of my stories. Actually, this whole story is in a way dedicated to her. I talked to her on deviantART about starting this, and my very first Author's Note says 'Now for the story I promised to TTAvatarfan'. Thanks everyone who is reading this, for appreciating the writing I thought was crap before I started writing on here. You guys proved me wrong. Thanks!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I still can't get used to the fact that Aang has hair. It just doesn't seem fitting for him. For as long as I've known him, he's been the little bald kid. I guess he's not really little anymore, though. Well, in every aspect of the term he is. He's short, young, playful, but he has matured so much in the time that I've known him. It could be because he is really one hundred and twelve years old, but that is pretty unlikely. He was in an ice burg for one hundred years, so how could he have aged? He was literally frozen in time. Rather, I believe that he has witnessed such horrific moments and such life-changing events that he has been forced to act older than he actually is. The weight of the world is on his shoulders, people are depending on a wise, mature leader to lean on, whether it's a full-grown man or child in adult's shoes._

_How long has Aang been asleep for? It's seemed so long, I've lost count of the days. It's scary how accustomed I've become of waking up each morning to the same routine. Eat, wait for Sokka to leave Aang's room, heal Aang. Eat, wait for Sokka to leave Aang's room, spend time with Aang. Then, I write in this diary. Eat, wait for Sokka to leave Aang's room, heal Aang. Then, I leave to go to sleep as Bato takes his post in Aang's room, followed by Toph, then Dad, then, at three in the morning, I wake up to take post. At four thirty, Sokka comes in and I can go to sleep again. The first three or so days that I had to wake up, I couldn't, and Dad had to come in to wake me himself. That really got me mad at him. Even still, it was almost impossible to drag myself out of bed, across the hall, and into Aang's room, where I would bawl hopelessly. Now, I wake myself up automatically, accustomed to the early hours. When I get into Aang's room, I can now restrain myself to a good fifteen minute cry. Then, I comfort Aang once again, even though he doesn't know it. He always has an angel looking out for him._

_I should re-read this diary sometime soon. Maybe I'll find hope in seeing how much Aang has actually progressed. I feel like he hasn't progressed at all, but I know that's not true. I need to see it for myself. Maybe then I'll find peace at night when I go back to bed after my post with Aang. I usually stay up the rest of the night after that. Maybe at that time I can read this over. That would be good since it's the only time I don't actually have anything to do. Even at mealtime, I'm still planning with the others what we should do next. I wouldn't be able to read this at mealtime, anyway. Remember that time so long ago I vowed I would never show this to anyone else? I hardly remember it, myself. Everything seems so distant, nowadays._

_Aang let out a contented sigh when I healed him, today. It made me feel so good knowing that I contributed to him feeling better. He liked it. That made me feel even better. I remember the days where he used to thrash around when ever I held a healing session. I knew I was hurting him, but I was healing him at the same time. It made me want to stop, but if I did, he would probably dead right now. Sokka said that I hadn't learned healing; Aang would've been dead five minutes into the ride on Appa. Imagine that? That was two weeks ago. Aang would've been two weeks dead by now if it weren't for me._

_It hurts to know that Aang was awake all the way until I caught him, where moments later he lost consciousness, and again when I healed him with the Spirit Oasis Water. That means he felt the full extent of the pain for those sparing moments. His wounds are so great, that he is able to feel them even in an unconscious state. Of course, it is numbed, but it hurts all the same. It's scary to think that no matter what happens he is unable to run from the pain. Only death can separate him from it, and that is not an option for us._

_I think that now I have caught up with everything that has gone on today. Nothing special happened today, which made it pretty boring. Pipsqueak and the Duke, as I predicted, have already ran out of stories. However, they did bring a radiant joy to this ship that was lost even before we had it. We had the same meal that we have been having for the past three days now, because we ran out of everything else. Now we're stuck with noodles. Momo and Appa are not very happy without their master, as usual. Darkness looms over everyone as the state of Aang's health remains the same: poor. A feeling of guilt is my extra burden. I was the only one who could have saved Aang at the catacombs, and I was too busy saving myself. Of course he, the selfless one, only thought for the safety of the both of us. Then again, when Aang needed me the most, I slacked off to do my own selfish activities. I feel so ashamed._

_I should probably put this down now. Somebody might come in and discover this diary._

_-Katara

* * *

_________

_Author's Note: There we go! Chapter 11! I can't believe I actually had the dedication to sit down and write a story like this. I never thought in a hundred years that I could do this._

_By the way, I made another poll, because I'm addicted now. Thanks to the whoever two people voted on my last poll! I laughed so hard. I asked if anyone thought I was a good writer. One person said 'Are you feeling okay? You are AWESOME!' and another went so far as to say I was 'a writing GODDESS!!' That was funny. Thanks to the person who thinks I'm a goddess! :)_


	12. Entry 12

__

Author's Note: Oh, wow. 2 more replies until I hit 100! Please be nice. Please don't give me only one reply to this.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, I re-read this dairy._

_I cried myself to sleep. When I went into Aang's room, I hugged him and even kissed him on the forehead. I had forgotten how much pain he has been through. My world has been passing by in such a blur lately, but now that I'm seeing it in a new light, I'm realizing what's going on around me. Reading the beginning of this journal was the hardest for me. That was when Aang's pain was at it's highest peak. He must've been going through some type of unfathomable pain._

_I remember the time Aang burned me. I remember what unbelievable pain I felt. That was pain coming from amateur fire. Azula is a prodigy. Her fire was hotter, bigger, deadlier, and stronger. I can't imagine pain getting much worse than what I felt. Thinking of Aang feeling worse, it makes my whole body swell with this burning energy. It feels like anger and sadness molded together into this raging inferno. It hurts._

_Aang is so delicate. I try not to think about when he needs to face the Fire Lord. What if he can't win? I try to be more positive, but he's only a child! The Fire Lord is full grown, and the baddest guy in the world. He won't hesitate to torture a child. That's likely that it's exactly what he's planning on doing. He'll fight Aang swiftly and easily, slowly eating away at his confidence and energy. Then, when he finally has Aang on the ground, he'll rub it into his face that he is about to die, that he has lost, and that the Fire Nation prevails. After all of the mental abuse, the Fire Lord will conjure up all of his knowledge about physical abuse, and use it to it's full extent._

_I just know that if he finds any weakness, he'll do just that._

_Re-reading this diary has really put into perspective the course of Aang's healing. I haven't realized just how much Aang has actually recovered until now. I keep drilling this uneasiness and negativity into my head that Aang is in the worst state possible and that it can't get any worse, the only option worse is death. Reading this over, I realized that it can, and did, get a lot worse. When I realized how good Aang is doing now compared to before, a portion of my hope was reborn. I realize now that I can heal him. I'm confident and proud in my powers and what they have and can achieve._

_I healed Aang today on that more positive note. His infection doesn't seem to be getting much better, but I know that a lot of his bruises, scrapes, and even deep wounds have disappeared. Even the gash on his leg that has been bugging me this whole time has turned into a white, almost invisible scar. Luckily, it doesn't disrupt his arrow. I suspect that it was obtained by jumping widely through the crystals while trying to avoid Zuko's brutal attacks._

_I still can't believe it. Zuko, the traitor. He led me into believing his stupid little story about a troubled childhood, and he made me believe that under the surface there was actually good. Stupid liar. How could I forget that while he lost his mother, so did I? I lost my mother to his nation, his ancestors. Why could I think that a heartless jerk like him could actually care more about love than me? He probably made the whole entire thing up, too. I let him figure out my weakness and then he just fed on it from there._

_Because of me, Aang almost died. He did, actually, for sometime. I'm just grateful to Master Pakku for giving me the Spirit Oasis Water. If not, I wouldn't be feeling the hope that I do now._

_Aang has been freezing lately. Every time I come into his room, he somehow manages to kick off his sheets. He lies there shivering like there's no tomorrow. (With him, there may not be.) I always just sigh and tuck him back in, scolding him for inflicting cold on himself. Of course, he can't hear me, but that's just my motherly nature taking over._

_I visited Appa and Momo today. It was probably my first time doing so since the incident at the catacombs. I've been so concerned over Aang, lately. His fever has really taken a turn for the worse. I hope that he can overcome it._

_Usually, I spend all my time with Aang, and when I'm not, I'm thinking of him. Today, I decided to get on with my life for a while and visit Appa and Momo. I brought some moon peaches and leeche nuts that we bought while on the island. Appa and Momo stay in this stable-like cabin directly below the hull. It's pretty huge so it can fit them both in nicely. Plus, add some hay and they're right at home._

_I walked in and held my hand out for Momo to jump up and start eating. He didn't come._

_It was pretty dark, since it was already getting late, so I couldn't see too much. I could only see the large, black outline of what had to be Appa. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw that Appa and Momo were lying towards the back of the room. They looked up at me with sad eyes, and right away I knew._

_They had been depressed about Aang ever since they found out. They're intelligent animals. They knew what was going on. They are so used to their master coming to greet them everyday. He hugs them and talks to them (Sometimes even in their language, which, in all truthfulness, always creeped me out.) and feeds them. It's like heaven to them. Every day he doesn't come is another day they know that he is still dying._

_I wonder if they think he's already dead. I didn't want them to think that, so I walked over to them slowly. I hand fed them and patted them and told them that everything was fine and so was Aang. That seems to be the only word they genuinely recognize, 'Aang'._

_Of course, they sort of get other words, too. Appa gets 'Yip, Yip' and 'Buddy' and 'Boy' and 'Appa' and stuff like that. The things that Aang tells him everyday. Momo knows 'Momo' and 'food' and that's pretty much it. 'Aang' is the only word they really have shared knowledge over._

_It was kind of awkward because I even tried speaking in their language, too. Of course, I don't really know how, so it was more like me making noises that resembled theirs. They just tilted their heads in confusion, and since I pretty much ruined a solemn moment such as that, it became pretty silent._

_Well, I should get going, now. I know this isn't that long but I've delayed writing this today and now it's getting pretty late. Until next time._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, then! Chapter 12! Sorry it took me amazingly long to update. I've been so busy lately. I meant to update Friday, but when I started, I had to do something else. Then, I went to do it on Saturday, but I forgot how amazingly busy I was and ended up only spending about five minutes on the computer. So, today, here is my complete version of it. Hopefully, it's actually good.  
Life has been tough lately. Not in a way meaning, "Oh my gosh! Somebody just died!" More like, "Oh my gosh! I'm going to die!"  
Hehe, no, that's just over-dramatic. I'm just saying that I've been busy. All with staying bright and shiny for school, keeping everything together, making and keeping friends, actually eating and sleeping, (I've been failing at that, lately.) spending time with family, homework, looking into High School, (DX) updating on here, updating on dA, and actually finding time for myself. So yeah, it's kind of been busy. I've been steering clear of dA and here lately. Not that I don't want to, it's just a time issue. Plus this computer was made from 100% crap. Gosh, it's annoying.  
Mind me asking, but I have to know. Does anyone think that this story is getting a little boring? I just want to know, since I'm trying to make it as exciting as possible. I've been kind of storing up on the drama I've planned, because I've been worried that I might run out and the ending would be boring. But, I'm kind of happy with that. Would this really be believable if there wasn't some type of boring phase going through the ship? Everybody has to get bored sometimes. Plus, it adds to the epic ending when I suddenly realize I still have things to mention so it all comes out one after another. I hope everyone agrees. Heck, even I sometimes forget that none of this really happened, and I'm just making it all up! It's become such of a familiar story to me that I feel I'm just putting down facts. I know the whole plot line, and I've repeated it to myself over and over, it's just become sort of real.  
One more thing. Sorry this is long but I have to say this. That little blip where Katara says, "Thinking of Aang feeling worse, it makes my whole body swell with this burning energy. It feels like anger and sadness molded together into this raging inferno." XD That 'raging inferno' was taken by a joke I made up. Now I say it with my friend all the time and we start cracking up. There is a certain way I have to say it, though. When I'm (quote, unquote) 'mad', then I say, "Imma like a RAGING INFERNO!" Then, we crack up. Long story. That was strage. Bye. REPLY! I want to reach 100!_


	13. Entry 13

_Author's Note: Wow, guys! 100 reviews! -dances- 105, actually. We did it! I'm so happy. Cheers to oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli for giving the lucky 100th!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I had another nightmare._

_It was still about the day Aang was shot by lightening, but this time it was worse. I wasn't in my body again, but I wasn't just gazing from above. This time I was Azula._

_It was so horrible! I felt the desire to kill him, and it was so strong. I moved swiftly, and when he was caught off guard, I shot him._

_The pleasant tingle that spread through my fingers when I shot the lightening, the triumph I felt when I saw the pain on his face as he fell, it's all so awful! I cried in the silence of the night, horrified._

_Is that how Azula really felt? Is she really so evil that she felt proud over a child's death? Is she really that cold-hearted? I honestly can't imagine someone being so cruel, but Azula can surprise you._

_I hate her. I hate Azula and her jerk of a brother. I hate her father, and her grandfather, and her great-grandfather. I hate them all, the whole fire-nation. They are responsible for putting Aang in this position. (Both in the face of death and the impossible task.) They killed off the air benders and killed my mother. They sent my dad to war were he got all cocky and proud. They raided my village, the North Pole, killed Yue, destroyed families, and disrupted the peace between our nations! How can they live with themselves? How can they rejoice over the death of the Avatar?_

_They must all be like Azula. They all just want to kill._

_My dad is so frustrating, too! He had to just leave us and do the right thing. Our mother died, and he had to leave us! He keeps trying to do the right thing, but it's just so hard! It's hard to just watch as the rest of the world passes by, and you're just standing there wishing to step forward, but then you look back and see what you're risking and stay where you are. _

_I'm risking Aang._

_If I go forward, then I'll abandon him, and he'll die. I love him! (As a brother!) I really do, I can't leave him! It's just that, sometimes, I just want to be with everybody else, so confident and sure that Aang is going to be okay. They don't have to spend every waking moment with him, they don't have to heal him, and see underneath the bandages. I see his infected scar, and his wounds. I feel his chi, and I know he is still sick. I feel his pain, and I know he is not better._

_They are already making up plans. They are planning the invasion around the knowledge that they are going to have the Avatar on their side. How do they know!? How can they be so sure!?_

_I hate it, sometimes, how invisible I feel. Aang saw me, but his eyes are now closed._

_I don't know how much longer I can keep up with denying my feelings. I don't know how many times I can tell myself that my love is only motherly. Can motherly love be so strong?_

_I can't concern myself with that topic right now, though. I might just actually love Aang, but now is not the time. What if he doesn't wake up? What if he does and something else happens? What if he gets hurt again? I don't have the Healing Oasis Water anymore._

_I'll ask myself that question when the war is over, and if everything is okay._

_Will everything be okay, though? What are the odds that every single one of us come out of this unharmed? The chance is slim, but we have been known to defeat the odds. We're going to have to do that when the day arrives._

_I guess that's all for now. I need to look at Aang's face._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: :P Thought I'd give you guys a treat and add Kataang. I know Hakoda isn't cocky and proud, but Katara had anger issues that night. Sorry this is so short, Katara was too angry to write a lot. _

_REVIEW IF YOU LIEKED!! XD_


	14. Entry 14

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who replied last chapter. Wow, when I was adding this to the Doc Manager, I realized something. This chapter concludes week two! I'm really excited to see how far this story has come. Thanks to all my readers for all your support. I'm finally going to come through with a story until the end!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Dad and Sokka have been getting together more and more often to plan the invasion. On my night duty with Aang, I always catch them sneaking to the hull to plot it. It's getting kind of annoying. Dad still feels Sokka needs help? He's babying him. Sokka figured all of our plans on his own, and they always turned out for the better. Sokka came up with this plan, and Dad wants to take credit for it. Why can't he just mind his own business?_

_Aang's fever has been going badly. I feel so bad; it's really done a number on his body. I wonder how much more he can take. I just had to mess up, didn't I? Aang is suffering and it's my entire fault. It's hard to watch him like this, so fragile and vulnerable. Even after all this time, I still picture him as the energetic little boy that he always was._

_I've kind of grown accustomed to Aang having hair. I guess that when it was just stubble, it wasn't very appealing, but now that it's getting longer, it's actually kind of cute. It suits him well, and in my opinion, even makes him look even more mature. I like playing with it occasionally, and I can tell by the contentment on Aang's face that he likes it, too._

_Sokka has been growing his hair out, too. The sides of his head that he used to shave are now becoming thick with hair. He says that a 'warrior's wolf tail' is a sign of the water-tribe, and he doesn't want to give us away with it. I don't care if my hairstyle gives us away, I'm keeping it in. I want to stay as connected as I can with my culture on this foreign and disgusting ship. Even though I still wear my water-tribe garbs, they are concealed under a thick, scratchy fire-nation robe that trails behind me when I walk. It is quite annoying._

_Aang's healing session today was a success. Well, not a complete success, because Aang is still asleep, but at least he's feeling better. I don't think that his fever would really deter Aang's waking up. He would be able to wake up with or without the fever. The matter of concern is how badly damaged his body is, especially the infection, which seems to be causing him the most pain. If that clears up, there will be no doubt Aang will wake up. That is what kept him from waking up sooner, anyway._

_I'm almost confident Aang will wake up, now. Not right now, but after about a week, maybe less. This time, however, I'm not going to be so naïve. I'll make sure I will heal Aang thoroughly each and every day until he gets better._

_Since I am almost sure that Aang will wake up, my main concern right now is that he will feel no pain. The only thing worse than seeing an unconscious Aang in pain, is seeing a fully conscious Aang in pain. It hurts even more that way. It saddens me to think that he will most likely be in some pain when he wakes up, but I at least want to lessen it as much as possible. I wish I could do more._

_Our gaang has still not grown accustomed to the fact that Aang is gone. This place seems so strange without him. It makes me think, when the war is over, what am I going to do? At the beginning of our adventure, I told myself 'Back to the South Pole, of course; back to my home.' But now, I wonder, where is my home? I used to think that my home was my birthplace, where I was raised. But now, I am starting to doubt that. Would I really feel at home there? The answer is no. I wouldn't. I would feel lonely and lost and confused. Then, the big question is, 'Where is my home?' I've been to so many places, every one of them was kind of like my home for awhile. But, I know what the solid answer is. It narrows it down to one specific place, yet it could be anywhere._

_My home is wherever Aang is._

_That pretty much wraps up my day. Time to go home._

_-Katara_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Week Two: Complete.  
Just to let you guys know, when Katara says 'Time to go home', it was just a snazzy little way of saying 'Time to see Aang'. So, yeah. Just thought that would be pretty funny.

One last thing. Guess what guys? I thought of a new story the other day! That would make two stories that I'm going to write after this one. One will be relatively short, so I'll post that first. It will be about ten chapters + an epilogue. (I love those things!) The other one is pretty intense and I'm not sure how long it will be. All I can tell you is it's a pretty epic idea that was created out of the blue. I'm actually not relating it to pieces of the show this time! I don't know why, but I like filling in blank spaces of the show. I'm also thinking of making this one-shot I had on my mind for one time. I don't know, just stuff to keep ya busy! ;)

Read & Reply!


	15. Entry 15

_Author's Note: Man, I can't believe this is up to Chapter 15. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. It's extra short, but extra sweet._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Things can be so confusing on this ship; sometimes it's hard to tell whether things are getting better or worse. Everyone's busy, yet at the same time there's nothing to do. We sort of occupy ourselves with frivolous things to pass the time; Sokka and Dad with their war planning, Pipsqueak and the Duke talking amongst themselves, Toph practicing her metal bending, and I healing Aang. _

_Of course saving a life isn't so frivolous, and preparing and practicing for a war is a good idea, I sometimes wonder how much of our time we take up doing just that. I spend all my time in Aang's room, but how much of that time do I actually spend healing him? Or do I just spend most of my time watching him, holding his hand, running my fingers through his hair? I tell myself I'm trying to comfort him, but is all of that just a weak effort to comfort myself? Am I just lying to myself? _

_Toph, Sokka and Dad are the same. Toph is already skilled enough at her metal bending. How much time does she really spend practicing? How much time does she spend walking around the ship aimlessly, poking her nose in other people's business with her all-seeing feet? How much time can Dad and Sokka spend holed up in Sokka's room, going over invasion provisions? No offense to Sokka, but those two can be notorious for getting distracted. Could they possibly be joking around during a serious discussion? I wouldn't doubt it. Bato makes the food, now. It used to be me, but now that I'm usually always in Aang's bedroom, he kind of picked it up. But really, how hard is it to make noodles? That is all we have left again, so it's not like he can spice it up or anything. We're running low, soon we'll need to stop again. I'd hate to do it. Last time, it was a friendly little island. Who knows if we'll end up on a rougher island next time around? Also, people have kind of slacked off on the whole 'Aang watch' thing. Now that we have gotten to the bottom of Aang's strange behavior, and now that everyone always assumes I'll be with Aang, anyway, nobody really bothers. Other than a quick check through the door while their passing by, nobody cares anymore._

_I wonder if we are really doing the right thing. I'm not sure anymore, now that we aren't actively fighting the Fire Lord. Now that we are in enemy territory, closer than we've ever been before, we're like sitting turtle ducks. I feel like we have just given up. _

_Aang has been our stronghold. Without him, we're weak, vulnerable. I believe I've said this before, but I'll stress upon it again. We have been putting so much pressure on Aang. He already had the weight of the world on his shoulders; we just had to jump right on them, too._

_Aang is not really one to complain. He'll keep building and building the agitation up on the inside until finally he'll blow up. He'll be run down so much that he'll be moved to tears. It's horrible to see him like that. It's so hard to know that he is always feeling like everything is his fault. He didn't know what would happen when he ran away; he didn't know that he was making a mistake. He was so young; he just couldn't deal with any of the pressure._

_I wonder if I'm doing the same thing._

_I'm sitting here writing about how sorry I am for Aang for not knowing and hating himself, while at the same time, I'm doing the same thing. Was it really my fault? How could I know that Aang would get hurt back at Ba Sing Se? How would I really be able to stop Azula? What could I have done? If I tried to stop Azula, maybe I would've been shot. Just like if Aang stayed with the monks, he would've died. Aang can't heal and I was the one with the Oasis Water. If I did something, Aang might have been in a worse position that I'm in now. Can somebody really have some fight left in them after losing someone? I remember how I felt when I thought Aang had died. I had given up. I saw Zuko and Azula coming towards me, but I didn't care. I wanted to die. I wanted to be with Aang, whatever the price. If Iroh hadn't saved us, we would've both been together in the Spirit World. If Aang would respond the same way, what shape would that put the world in? Maybe everything happened the way it should be. Maybe this had to happen in order for us to win the war. Now that I'm thinking of it, how far we've gotten now is directly linked to Aang's near death experience. If it weren't for that, we wouldn't be in Fire-Nation territory in disguise, we wouldn't have met with Pipsqueak and The Duke, we wouldn't have gone after Dad, and so many things would've been different. Maybe we're not sitting turtle ducks. Just because we're not fighting Azula and Zuko doesn't mean we're not actively contributing to the war. Maybe this is all it takes._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: Katara's self-healing begins on the first day of the third week. Sorry about the shortness, but you can't really add anything else to a topic like that. I didn't want Katara wandering off to different parts of her day like she always does. I wanted her to, for once, focus on one thing. It had to be something important. What better to do than to combine plot and character development together? That's what this chapter is really all about. Katara realizes the close link between the fall of the Air Nomads and the fall of the Avatar. With that, she also realizes the close link between herself and Aang. I hope you guys enjoyed the shortness of this chapter. Again, sorry about that, but I believe that adding anything else would take away from the quality. If you disagree, which some of you probably might, let me know. Read & Reply!!_


	16. Entry 16

_Author's Note: Chapter 16. This is pretty long since last chapter was painfully short. Hopefully this will be more enjoyable._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel like a brand new person today. After everything I've been through, everything Aang's been through, how much worse can it get? I've seen Aang at the worst possible state a human can probably get in without dying and saw him progressively get better. I look at his face now and it looks so much clearer. It has no more expressed pain, no more hurt. His color is back, his skin no longer pale, and he looks at peace. To see him now and compare him to what he looked like at the beginning of this whole ordeal is like finally figuring out what life is about. _

_I think I have finally regained my confidence. Last time, I was scared to let myself believe that Aang was going to survive. I felt like if I told myself I didn't believe he would survive then I would try harder and not slack off. Last time I slacked off, I ran the risk of Aang dying once more. I am still paying the price for my naivety. Aang's infection is still clear and red. His fever has shrunken but I believe we have not seen the last of it._

_I will continue my chore of taking care of Aang. I haven't forgotten my duty towards him. But, I can now safely say I am sure that he will recover and wake up soon. I've been asking myself questions about it for some time now. There are plenty to be asked._

_When will it be? What will he be like? What will I appreciate the most? What have I forgotten?_

_It's been almost three weeks. I can only vaguely remember his voice, his eyes, his smile… It's seems so horrible to not remember these things, the things I have treasured the most. I have just been focusing so long on how he is now that it is hard to remember how he used to be. I have to sit myself down and close my eyes and picture memories as they had occurred. Then I'll say, 'Wow, remember that time we went to Omashu? Aang was so crazy there! Or the time we went to Aunt Wu's village, that was so funny! Aang was so brave.'_

_Then, I look over at his motionless body lying next to me, and those memories vanish. I can only picture him the way he is now._

_I try hard to remember the feelings I got when he smiled at me, or when his curious grey eyes looked at me. I try to remember how I felt when he talked to me, but how can I? How can I when I barely even remember what he looked or sounded like before? The innocent, bald kid I used to see is now the brave, injured, black-haired kid that I see before me._

_I wonder how Aang will act when he wakes up. Will he act differently? Has this experience changed him?_

_Maybe the more important question is, 'Has this experience changed me?' Am I different than I was before the catacombs? Am I different than I was before I met Aang?_

_I suppose I am. I was a hopeful, naïve little kid with a head filled with dreams and a heart void of life. Now, I have matured in the reality of a hundred year war. My heart has purpose and my dreams are almost fulfilled. There are still more I would like to aim for. I'm aiming for the war ending, my mother coming back to life… Of course not all dreams come true. Sometimes, hope just isn't good enough._

_The war ending is still a possibility, though. Without fire-bending, the Fire Lord will be useless. When we strike on the day of the eclipse, then Aang should be able to take him down. Sokka has even thought of a catchy name for our invasion during the eclipse, 'The Day of Black Sun'. _

_Dad has, once again, taken credit for the name, however. He thinks because he's older and supposedly wiser than Sokka that he is the only one who can think up plans. He doesn't know what Sokka is capable of and what he did before. Sokka is under-estimated because he acts goofy a lot. He's my brother, though, and I love him. I know he can be a pain sometimes, but hey, so can I. He is still the best brother I could have ever asked for._

_Sokka and Toph are different, lately, too. I guess I haven't been paying much attention to it before since I was so focused on myself and Aang, but they are. Everyone acts differently now. I thought at the beginning that we would all go back to normal when Aang wakes up, but will it? Will we be able to continue on with our daily lives? I've seen Aang everyday, but I haven't really been seeing him. I have been just gazing down at the outer shell of what has supposedly been my best friend. I'm so used to looking at just that, his shell. When he wakes up, will I be even more different than I thought? Will he not be able to recognize me anymore? Will it be awkward? Will he be different? Is it possible that maybe he may have changed, too? Is it possible even though he's been unconscious this whole time?_

_It seems as if I have more questions than answers today. It's just that I'm not sure. Even though sometimes it feels as if everything is suddenly coming together, there are still some things that I just don't know. I'm not sure if I'll ever know some of them, and I'm dying to know others. Most of the questions of my life will be answered when Aang wakes up. Can't you see how much I need him right now? My whole being is depending on him waking up. I always thought of myself as independent, but it doesn't seem as if I am right now. At the time he needs me most, I'm leaning on him. How nice is that? I should be the one supporting him. He can't even support himself! I've been helping him as much as I can; I only hope it's enough. But he will wake up, he will. I'm sure of it! It's just a matter of when. Will he wake up before we all go insane waiting? Or will we slowly retreat into ourselves with the time taken up waiting for one boy to beat the odds and open his eyes? _

_Aang is getting better, though. His breathing is normal, he looks well, and he actually moves sometimes. It can only be a matter of time. We just have to be patient and wait._

_It's getting late. I've spent the last few hours here in Aang's room. I should probably get to bed._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: There is a lot I have to say about this chapter. Even though Katara is feeling better, she will never be fully better until Aang wakes up. Her pent up frustration has been released somewhat in this chapter. I also wanted to point out that this experience has deeply changed the gaang. Even Aang, as you guys know, for there was a lot of Aangst in 'The Awakening'. (YAY!) So, I just wanted to point some of that stuff out, and it's fun to write when you're portraying angry Katara._

_Read & Reply._


	17. Entry 17

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry, guys! It's been a while since I posted the last chapter. I try to post at least one chapter a week, but last week I slacked off. I guess I've been going through a sort of Writer's Block lately. I hope it doesn't show! Anyway, I'm sorry if this isn't living up to it's expectations. I feel as if this story is lowering it's quality. I've been getting a decline of reviews lately, so I'm assuming this may be treading on thin ice. I could be wrong. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoys Chapter 17! The end is drawing near!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I've found it hard to sleep lately. With Aang on the verge of waking up, I want to be with him at all times. I want to be there for him when he wakes up. _

_I talked to Sokka this morning about all the things that have been on my mind. I told him about my thoughts on Aang, my guilt, my hatred for Zuko, my rage at Azula, my anger at Dad. I'm not too sure he really understood it all, but at least he sat there and listened and pretended he did. Apparently I'm not the only one with feelings about our situation. I've been so selfish to think that I was the only one who cared at all. Everybody is just trying to stay strong here, like me. We're all keeping it to ourselves._

_I felt as if I kept all of my emotions bottled up and kept hidden in my heart and within the pages of this book, then I would be staying strong. I didn't think I was strong because I cried everyday, and I thought that being strong was being devoid of emotion. _

_I can see now I was wrong. I look up to Aang in a certain way now. He's cried before, and I still consider him strong. He lets everyone know how he's feeling. (minus our time without Appa.) Aang is strong because even if he really doesn't want to do something, and he's really scared, he does it anyway. Aang is strong because he puts others in front of himself._

_I guess that means we have all been strong during these two and a half weeks. We've all been putting Aang's needs above ours. Everyone had to give something up in order to assure Aang's health would excel._

_Aang is so selfless, I feel like I could never do anything to make up for what he has given to me. We all have gotten something from him, every single person in the world has. He has given everyone hope. Maybe the Fire Nation doesn't appreciate his gift but that's because they're too pig-headed to be satisfied with anything but death and destruction._

_I have to admit, on my decision to tell Sokka about my experiences, I had some doubt. I still wasn't sure if I would become weak if I showed emotion. I guess I kind of understand what Aang went through when he lost Appa. Now, I understand even more fully then I did before. How was I supposed to know? Aang has lived with the burden of a thousand deaths. Even more than that, I can't even fathom how many deaths he hangs on his small shoulders. I now only understand a tiny bit more, now that I have almost witnessed the death of the person that makes my world, and the rest of the world, whole._

_So, again, Dad is infuriating. I don't exactly know what he does… but it's so annoying! Every time I see him he just tries to act so high and mighty. I mean, hello! I'm your daughter! I don't care how important you are to others, your important to me! He just doesn't get it._

_I have been mulling over my thoughts of Zuko lately. The more I think of him, the angrier at him I get. I seem to replay all of the awful things he's ever done to us over and over again. I could make a never-ending list of them:_

_The time he tied me to a tree, the time he set Suki's village on fire, the time he stole Aang while he was in the Avatar State and tied him up and threw him in a cave in the middle of a blizzard, the time he came to my village and captured Aang in exchange for our lives, the time he sent that lady with the giant mole that could paralyze after us using my necklace, and of course the time he joined with Azula to almost kill Aang._

_Zuko actually made me think that he was a real person with real feelings other than anger. He used my weakness of losing a mother and fed off of it. I should blame myself, though, I gave it right too him. I openly and willingly told him my weakness and cried in front of him! I mean, I did some pretty stupid things in my life, but that probably topped them all._

_Toph seems to be doing pretty well with her training lately. I believe she just about mastered metal-bending. She really amazes me. She took a major flaw, such as being blind, and turned it into one of the world's greatest talents. Now, instead of not being able to do as much as the average person, she can do ten times more. Toph is even good at telling me how Aang is functioning internally. She said that his heart beat is starting to become steadier, and that every minute he is leaning closer and closer to consciousness. She even predicted that he will wake up sometime this week._

_How exciting would that be!? I feel as if we're not fully prepared for his awakening. When he wakes up, will I find it strange? Could I have possibly grown accustomed to the daily routine of Aang's healing sessions and staring at his sleeping face? Have I possibly adapted to life without him already?_

_I'm sure it's only because I know that he isn't dead that I am able to cope with these dealings now. Before, when I thought he was dead or when he ran the risk of dying every second of the day, I felt more desperate and nervous. Now that Aang is perfectly fine, I feel just the same as I did the days I was at the South Pole, but a little bit differently. Is that bad?_

_Well, I suppose that's all for now. I can't exactly think of anything else to discuss at the moment._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: So good? Bad? In between? I would like to know. I personally liked this chapter, I taught myself a lesson as well! R&R_


	18. Entry 18

_Author's Note: Hey, guys. I hope this isn't getting too boring for any of you. I've noticed a decline in the reviews, so that's what I can only assume. Sorry if these last couple of chapters are lacking in content. They are preparing you guys for the ending!! So please, bear with me. There are only three other chapters after this that you will have to put up with._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's about the middle of the week, now. I can't believe how long it's been that our group has carried along without Aang. When this first began, back on Appa, I thought it would be impossible to carry on without Aang, the Avatar, and my friend. At first I couldn't do it either. I remember how desperate I felt, and how pointless the rest of the world seemed. I could barely breathe; I cried every night. I felt weak and dependant. I remember feeling awful and hating myself and Azula and Zuko. (Well, I still hate Azula and Zuko.) Now, I can finally go on and carry my own weight. I am finally independent and strong. This whole experience has made me wiser and more mature, too. I now understand more about life and I have matured in this knowledge._

_Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe I'm just not seeing the big picture; something huge could come out of this._

_Everything has a purpose, right? I'm sure this will all lead up to something in the end. It's all just part of the great plan the spirits have mapped out for us. It's all up to destiny to lead the way._

_To see how much things have changed since the beginning of these three weeks is astonishing. To see how much things have changed since we first met Aang is absolutely incredible. Aang changed the world so much, and he changed me. To think I could still be at the South Pole, hopelessly trying to self teach myself how to water-bend, feeling like I'm useless in the world, keeping up with washing my sexist brother's dirty laundry. What kind of a life was that? I had made no life for myself. Aang had made a life for me, and now I can continue it on my own. Of course, I would choose being with Aang over being alone, but at least I now know that I'm a little bit more independent than I was._

_Sokka has changed, Toph has changed, and if Aang were awake, I would know he has changed as well. Suki showed Sokka how to be a true warrior and that it meant no difference between genders. Toph, I believe, has only gotten stronger. Aang has matured under the stress of war, he has gotten stronger, and he is becoming braver. He is finally owning up to his title, and I'm proud of him._

_I'm not entirely sure what to talk about, anymore. I am content with the knowledge that Aang will wake up soon, and that's what fills my mind from the time I open my eyes in the morning until I go to bed. I have to admit, if it weren't for this diary, I'm not sure if I would've been able to make it this far. Writing down my feelings has given me an understanding of this situation and myself. I am able to figure out what is going on in my life and organize it through the pages of this book. This puts a perspective on my life that I normally wouldn't be able to achieve otherwise._

_Just to let you know, since I have been forgetting to mention it, I have continued on my promise to check up on Appa and Momo everyday. They were so sad when I first started coming to them. They kept on living on the slim chance that it might be Aang coming through their doors. They have finally gotten used to me and I think they're happier now._

_I talked with dad (Because, for some reason, he thinks he's in charge of the ship.) and he agreed with me that Appa and Momo shouldn't be stored away in that small room anymore. So last night, right after I wrote my entry, I went into the stall and led them up into the deck. Now that they get fresh air, more space, and actual human presence, I think that they are much better off. They seem like they are, too. I'm happy for them, and I'm excited to see their reaction when they find out Aang isn't really dead._

_Before I sign out for the day, I thought that I might mention one last thing. Sokka has just been keeping coordinates on where we are for our benefit. He's been keeping us informed on where we are. We left the territory of Ba Sing Se some time ago, and then we retraced our journey from there for safer travels. Sokka said that by tomorrow we should reach Serpent's Pass. It will be a lot easier to cross now since me and Aang got rid of the Serpent, and we don't have to walk. _

_It's hard to believe that there was a time when Aang and I fought together. To think that he was that strong to get rid of something that big, he will find he's a lot less skilled as he was where he left off._

_I was, too. I had been strong and able. I have been slacking off on my training in order to help Aang heal faster. I'll probably be a bit rusty when I pick it up again. It will be a hardship for us both, but we'll be able to practice together and get back to where we were._

_So, I guess that's it for the day. It's getting late, anyway._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: So the main point of this chapter is "Reflection". If I actually titled my chapters, that would probably be what this would be called. It's Katara's reflection on the past, and her preparation for the future._

_By the way, to all my viewers, I just thought I'd inform you about something I noticed. I was browsing through deviantART when I noticed that there was an account created specifically so this person could write a fanfiction. The account name was called "TheDiaries". (The person's username didn't include a space.) The person was planning on writing a fanfiction that is basically equivalent to the one I am writing. It was an account made by Katara taking place in the series, and it was a Kataang. The only difference was that these diaries would be a trilogy and would cover all three seasons. I just thought you would all be interested. I can't help but wonder if "The Katara Diaries", as they were called, were evolved through this fanfiction. Hmm... maybe I started something. I don't know, I just found that interesting. Although, I have not determined whether it was a good thing or a bad thing somebody may have used my idea. (Of course, it could be their original idea as well.)_


	19. Entry 19

_Author's Note: Before I start this story, I would like to apologize for not updating this for a while. I have good reason, too. On Christmas Day, our only computer almost broke down, and to prevent it from doing so, we decided to refrain from using the Internet for a while. So, I'm back on now, since we are getting a new computer next week. Merry belated Christmas, everyone!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We're in Serpent's Pass now. My eyes seem to keep drawing themselves to the path that we crossed. I stare at it and try to comprehend that, just weeks ago, we were walking across unknowing to the challenges that we were to face._

_Isn't it funny how time works that way? We don't know what's going to happen today, or tomorrow, or this week. All we can do is wait and find out. We are pawns in life, and we are so breakable. Our life could end any moment, but in the same amount of time, it can be renewed. The universe can be a scary thing, but it can also save us. How was I supposed to know then, at Serpent's Pass, what was to follow the next couple of weeks? How am I supposed to know now what is to happen tomorrow? How am I supposed to know how the war will end, or when it will end, or exactly how? We don't know these things. It's a funny and scary thing, destiny._

_I keep reminiscing about the events that took place at Serpent's Pass. I stare at it, and I'm not so sure what I expect myself to find. Ghosts of our past, perhaps? Do I expect to stare up and see apparitions of myself walking beside Aang, taking it for granted that he is here, at this moment and he may not be the next? Do I expect to see my brother, happy for once because of the presence of his girlfriend? Do I expect to see the pregnant woman who delivered Hope, in more than one way? Something along those lines, I'm sure. Though it may seem childish and immature, I crave the moment where that may just happen. _

_I stare at the rock formations for a long time, and I try to picture us, what we were doing at that moment. Sometimes it's easier than others. I found myself overjoyed when I recognized the cliff side where we camped one night. I remember there was this odd pillar of rocks jutting out of the ground, and that's where I spied Sokka and Suki becoming so close to kissing. I wish they had. I was so sad for Sokka, because I knew he was torn between Suki and Yue. Yue was such a wonderful friend; I miss her too, sometimes. She was brave and perfectly suitable for Sokka. Unfortunately, fate tends to decide differently. I've been waiting for the day that Sokka may finally find someone who would make him as happy as she did. I was glad when he finally kissed Suki, but of course she had to leave. Maybe when this war is over, we'll go looking for her. We'll search all over the world until we find her and make Sokka truly happy again. _

_I know that Sokka can be annoying, but who doesn't want the best for their own sibling? He deserves it, too. We definitely don't always give him much credit for anything, but she knows him, and she will. Suki is a good person and I like her. She is strong, determined, and deadly, but at the same time, she is sweet, honest, and caring._

_I also recognized the upturn of rocks that Toph made for the pregnant woman when she was giving birth. The birthplace of Hope, isn't that such a wonder name? It describes that place so perfectly. It is true since a baby was born there named Hope, and at the same time, Aang's hope was reborn there as well. I stared at that place until I couldn't see it anymore. There, Aang finally opened up after the long period of turmoil following the loss of Appa. So much happened there that I don't want to ever forget. That place holds one of my most cherished memories._

_I was talking to Toph about it today, actually. We were reminiscing together about the days where everything was okay. Toph said that she misses it, too. She misses Aang and his happy-go-lucky attitude and his voice and his light vibrations. She said she misses feeling the way his heart would pump when he was around me. I wonder what that means?_

_Sokka does, too. I talked to him this morning, and he misses having another man in the group. He talked in that sarcastic way, though, and I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. I started laughing and, once I started, it was just so hard to stop! I feel like I haven't laughed in years! Sokka smiled, and soon enough, he was laughing, too. No one else on the ship understood why we were laughing so hard. It wasn't really that funny of a joke (When were Sokka's jokes ever funny?) but it just felt so good to have fun. Aang used to make me laugh all the time, when he was still okay. When he laughed, too, it was like music to my ears. It was so fun to make him laugh; he was easy to laugh, too._

_In time, everything will be okay again. Soon, Aang will wake up and everything will go back to normal. He won't be in pain anymore; he won't be stuck in the dark abyss. Is he in there somewhere? Sometimes I imagine him in the confinement of his own head, struggling to wake up, to be heard. Pretty soon, he'll break out._

_I mentioned a while ago that there was something wrong with Aang's scar. There is some twisted up energy in there, but I can't seem to find the exact spot. I suspect it is causing Aang the most pain. When he wakes up, maybe he can tell me where it is, and I can try to loosen it up. I am pretty sure that when I get it out, then Aang's fever will be reduced. I suspect that it might have some other side effects, but I'll have to wait until Aang wakes up to figure out those. Hopefully they won't be too severe._

_I just want Aang to wake up. I'm tired of my same routine every single day. I'm scared because I'm getting used to it. I want to hear Aang again, be reassured that I still believe in him, and that I still care for him. I get frustrated when I heal him. It's so hard to heal an unconscious person. I get mad, and I feel like it's anger at him, and I hate that! I don't want to take out my anger and frustration of Azula and Zuko and Dad on him. I care about Aang so much. I just want him to wake up and feel better. I hate his role as the Avatar. Why did it have to be him? Why does he, of all Avatars, have to deal with the stress of war? He is the youngest Avatar ever! All the others before him didn't have to deal with this until they were sixteen. Aang was told at twelve years old! Who can possibly be cruel enough to want to kill a little kid? The Fire Lord does, Azula definitely does, and Zuko does… the entire Fire Nation wants him dead! There are also the people that don't care if he's dead or alive. Ignorant people who don't realize what the war has done to us. That fisherman we met who criticized Aang for running away, and sometimes I feel like another one is Dad. He doesn't know Aang, so he treats him like he's just the Avatar. He is so wrapped up in war that he fails to realize just how much Aang means to Sokka, Toph, and me. He doesn't understand us at all. I guess that's the price you pay when you leave your two kids crying at home without a mother to go fight for some stupid war. I wish he didn't leave! Gran-Gran was so nice to us, but we needed a father! We needed him there with us, why did he have to leave?_

_I guess deep inside, I know. I know, but I just don't want to accept it. He shouldn't have left us. After all, there's got to be someone to blame, right? I could blame Dad, the Fire Lord; I could blame the war, Sozin, the Fire Nation, or the Southern Raiders. There are a lot of people to blame. I can't decide right now who is the most to blame, but right now I feel it is Dad. There were already plenty of men that could leave, we were the only family affected by the raid, and he left anyway._

_I'm feeling tired. The past few days have been long and the nights short. I should get to bed; maybe tomorrow will be a better day._

_-Katara_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Since we didn't use the Internet for six days, I've had time to really get into my stories. I've been writing a lot since Word was pretty much the only thing I could go on of interest. I have a one shot I was able to finish, and I've gone ahead in this story. The next chapter should be up soon. Only two more chapters left!


	20. Entry 20

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been busy, but I found the time now to finish this and post it. I hope you all enjoy the 20th and second to last contribution to the untold story of Avatar. Reviews are extremely appreciated. By the way, last chapter I accidentally brought up the Southern Raiders. I completely forgot that at the time between Seasons 2 and 3, Katara wasn't aware of the name of the raiders that attacked her village. I appreciate the comments of any person who reminded me about that. Sometimes it's hard to write about something that has long been passed, and we already know about future information, you know? Also, a big thanks to sprinkleglitz for giving me the link to the Avatar Nick Mag website. Unfortunately, the link wasn't able to bring me to the site, but I appreciate the effort. Thank you to all my viewers and reviewers for reading this far, there is only one more chapter left until I conclude this book! It's bittersweet to see this end, because this will be the first fanfiction on here that I will complete! It will also be the first ever book in my life that I will ever be able to complete. Never in my life have I had the ability to complete a chapter book, so this is a first in many ways, and I am proud of it in many ways. Now, read on!_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Everyone seems to be preparing for Aang's arrival, sort of. Everyone knows it's only a matter of days until he wakes up, so everyone is anticipating the moment where we can finally be with him again. Nobody really notices anybody doing anything; everyone seems to be preparing in secret. However, I've definitely noticed that the ship looks cleaner, and everyone seems to be looking nicer. _

_Most of the people who are looking the most trimmed are people who don't even know Aang. They are just looking to impress the Avatar to achieve fame or wealth. If they had half a mind they would know Aang is a monk, and therefore he has no wealth to share. He is also not interested in fame, and in his pained state, I doubt he'll be looking to be impressed. _

_Of course, Toph, Sokka, and I have freshened up so we will look decent for the welcoming of our good friend. Sokka's hair has grown out some, so that his hair grows all around his head and not just at the top. He still wears his Warrior's Wolf Tail as proud as ever, though. He has full body Fire Nation Army gear on, and spirits know how he puts up with that clanging and bulky outfit all day. Toph looks the same. She wears her earth bending attire visibly under a Fire Nation cloak. She and I wear the same kind. All the men on the ship are dressed the same as Sokka, and Toph and I, the only women of the ship, wear our cloaks. _

_A Fire Nation ship passed by us today, its horn wailed at us, but it did not stop. That was a relief since I thought for a moment it would. Aang is in such a vulnerable state as it is, we can't risk anymore. We've seen a few ships pass us on our travels, but we've been seeing more lately. They all seem to be heading the opposite direction from us, towards Ba Sing Se. They are probably invading it since Azula took it over. I don't even want to think too much on that. It's so hard to think about the people we must've let down. It's okay, though. I've just got to keep telling myself that we'll win the war back for them. We just have to. _

_I'm worried that the ships might start catching on. We're going against the grain, here. Everyone's heading towards Ba Sing Se, and we're sailing towards the general direction of the Fire Nation Capital. _

_I'm not too sure if the days are getting easier or harder. I guess it's kind of both. On one hand, every day is another day closer to the awakening of Aang. Every day is one day closer to the end of the war, to Aang being okay, to life supposedly straitening out for our little gaang. On the other hand, in the eyes of a pessimist, every day is one day closer to a raging battle, to the inevitable truth, to heartbreak and loss. When Aang wakes up, will everything turn out okay? _

_When you expect too much of something, it always ends up disappointing you. If I'm expecting Aang's awakening to turn everything around for the better, then I'm leading myself into disaster. Therefore, I must prepare myself for the worst, so that everything will turn out to be expected, or a relief. So many things could go wrong that I need to ready myself for. Aang's scar could act up and he could be in a lot of pain, he could be different, something bad could happen. _

_What if Aang is different when he wakes up? What if he isn't the same fun-loving boy that I once knew? I mean, he just saw the face of death and conquered it (With my help), how could he not be changed? Unless he doesn't remember it. Would it be possible to remember how it feels to die? Surely he isn't the only one to meet death, and then get a second chance. Would he remember the pain he felt as Azula's lightening struck his back? Would he remember the feeling of death creeping inside of him and destroying him? The thought is sickening, and I can honestly say I hope he doesn't. _

_Death is such a horrible fate. I know that it is just an illusion, but it is still real to us. Aang is no longer with us and that is no illusion. Thankfully, we are given the chance to have him be rejoined with us, and that is the greatest gift to offer. Sokka says that I saved the world the moment I brought Aang back to life, but I don't think of it that way. I truthfully had no idea what I was doing. In a rush of adrenaline, I vaguely remembered the Oasis Water that Master Pakku had given to me. I took the bottle and I just bended it out. I guess the water and the spirits took care of the rest. They were the ones that brought Aang back to life, not me. I was merely a trinket used in the process. _

_The whole world depends on Aang, and right now they probably all think he's dead. Will we be able to gather up enough allies for the Day of Black Sun, or will nobody believe or trust us, and give up the war to the Fire Nation? Sokka says he's taking care of the issue, but can one boy do it all? Sokka is so brave sometimes and he's really good at thinking under pressure. I honestly wonder what our gang would be like without him. Even though he doesn't have any bending abilities, and he can be really whiny, he's contributed his brain power and sarcastic positivity. His jokes and antics have sometimes saved us from falling apart, and his plans have won us many victories. He is skeptical and careful, and at the same time he gets things done fast and is organized in his plans and procedures. He may not be quick on his feet, but he is a fast thinker._

_Aang is such a fragile shell right now, I just hope he heals in time to fight the Fire Lord with the needed strength._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: It may be on the short side, but I'm running out of ideas! I know that's bad, but the ending will be worth it. (Hopefully!) Anyways, I'm excited and sad at the same time to see this end, it's so close! Please please PLEASE review, I want to know what you think! Also, I have put up a poll in my profile that is actual important, so please, if you can, go to see it and VOTE. I've had quite a few people asking me about this particular topic, and I want more opinions. So please, vote if you can, it will determine the future of my fanfiction making!_


	21. Entry 21

_Author's Note: Okay, I'm feeling emotional right now, so everybody near me might want to back away a couple of steps... I can't believe this is it- I'm actually posting the last chapter. I never finished writing a book in my life, so this is pretty darn big. I'm so happy I got a chance to post it today- a snow day was called for tomorrow so there is no school! -happy dance- Even though there is no snow yet... oh well, not my problem. I had two tests tomorrow that I did NOT want to take, anyway. I already studied my brain until it exploded, so I guess I'm okay. Anyway, back to the topic, I tried to make this the longest chapter yet, and succeeded! ^^ This is two and a half pages long, guys! Two and a half pages of finale goodness! After this day, the episode, "The Awakening" airs. There is so much I want to say about this and I'm afraid I'm going to forget. Then I won't be able to mention it again next chapter, because there won't be one! :( Anyway, enjoy the conclusion of the epic tale of "Dear Diary"! :)_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today it has been exactly three weeks. Exactly three weeks ago, we were still at Ba Sing Se, unaware of the events that would transpire. A lot has happened in all that time. We were all forced to come to terms with ourselves and our strength when we were tested with almost losing a friend. In the end we were able to overcome and that has given us the hope and the will-power we now possess. The Fire-Nation may have an elite army, but they still can't figure out why we can still continue fighting vigorously. It's because we have something that they don't. We have something well worth fighting for and that is our friends. As long as we still have hope and determination, we will continue fighting relentlessly until we overcome. It's two nations plus the Avatar against one, the odds are against them. They have no pity, no remorse, and no heart but they have a little too much pride. This is what gives us the lead against them, and that's what keeps us fighting when all seems lost. Once Aang gets better enough to fight again, and all the nations learn of his revival, our strength will return tenfold and we will be unstoppable against the Fire Nation. We can do this; we can win._

_Aang will have to wake up soon. I feel it when I come into his room, and I can tell that he is much better just by looking at him. He reacts when I touch him, and I know he is close to surfacing. In a matter of time, he will be with us again. All we can do is sit and wait patiently for the time to come. Trust me on this; it's harder than it looks. If someone tells you to sit and wait for a while, you would think it to be an easy task, right? Well, sitting around for three weeks just waiting on fate to bring him back is… to say the least, exasperating. True, at the beginning it was scary to think Aang's heart might just stop at any second and we would lose him. I found myself constantly heading to his room, for my own consolation and for his safety. Now that I know that he will finally awaken, and soon, I'm growing impatient and restless. I fear I am slowly forgetting my memories with him and who he was altogether. I need to remember and find myself again. It is strange; I have grown strong without him and can function on my own now, yet at the same time there is that feeling for him that I need him to be there. Does any of this even make sense? No, it really doesn't, so how come I am feeling it? Isn't it impossible to feel two completely contradictory feelings at the same time? It only vaguely makes sense to me now; I guess that I need him here with me now more than I thought. I just want to hear his voice, see his eyes shining, and feel his hand grasping mine, not the other way around. Right now his hands are so limp and lifeless, they are cold, and I know they do not belong to the Aang I once knew. I need to feel his conscious presence around me. Yet, at the same time, if he were to die at this very moment, I would have the strength to pick myself up and move on… after getting over the initial shock. Okay, I am making no sense now. Aang, without meaning to, takes all of my beliefs and standards and defies them to the point that I do not know how to respond to my own feelings anymore._

_Alright, I thought this diary would help sort out my troubles, but now I am even more confused than when I started it. Is this what love is? I get more questions than answers and I feel too many emotions at once, and everything I was once so sure of suddenly crumbles to my feet. But, it some strange way, it still feels good. Even though the world is spinning a little too fast for me now, and I'm not too sure what I believe in, and even though Aang is making everything so much more confusing, when I see him it's like everything falls back into place. He answers my questions… or at least makes me forget about them long enough to enjoy being in the moment. But, even though he makes me feel good, I can't let my feelings get the best of me… at least not yet. There is too much that can, and will, go wrong if we are together now. Aang has a destiny to face and I don't want to lose him again to it. It would hurt too much to get him back and be happy together for a while just to have our dreams torn down. I've built up barriers around myself in these three weeks that I'm not willing to break down until the war is over and Aang is finally safe. Then we can be together. I know that this might hurt him (Because I'm pretty sure that the feeling is mutual.) but it must be done. I just pray to the spirits that nothing will happen to him before I get a chance to make my confession. To think that he might go his whole life not knowing how I feel and then die suddenly wishing he knew is an awful thought. All I can do is leave it to fate. But how can a feeling so strong not prove a purpose in the world? Surely the spirits didn't let us feel this way towards one another if their only objective was to tear down our hopes. Destiny will decide whether we will be together to not, but honestly I don't want that to be our only hope. I'm a do-it-yourself kind of girl, and I will protect Aang by any means necessary. Anyone who tries to hurt him will pay. I just can't risk losing him too soon._

_The Fire-Nation ships have been passing by quite frequently. I think they are becoming suspicious as to why we are heading in the opposite direction as them. People have been calling for us to turn around, but we pretend we can't hear. Dad and Bato are working on an alibi to convince any ships that may stop to question us. We don't want to risk it, and it's a high possibility. They don't want to endanger the children, either, so they gave us a spot we can hide in if the chance comes. We must duck down on the staircase leading down to Aang's room. Therefore, we can stay hidden if nothing happens, but if a fight ensues we will be able to guard the Avatar. We also made a plan to hide Appa and Momo which includes a team effort between Pipsqueak and The Duke. _

_Toph is pretty adept at Metal-bending now; even more so since she has been training more often lately, with the risk of running into a Fire-Nation ship and all. I've tried my hand at practicing water-bending the ocean below us as well. Everywhere we look for miles is an abundance of water, so if we are discovered, I don't think we'll have much of a problem. Also, while Pipsqueak and The Duke were exploring the ship the other day, they spotted a supply of large rocks used for the catapults on the ship. This gives us another big advantage we can use with Toph. Of course it's a lot more helpful that we have an earth-bender on board who can hurtle them ten times faster than it would take to load any old catapult._

_It seems that we're starting to get the hang of life in a Fire-Nation ship. Of course we're getting close to the Fire-Nation border, so we won't be needing it much longer. It made a handy camouflage while it lasted, though. Everyone seems to have perfected their Fire-Nation soldier impersonations, too. Of course, when you're on a ship with the same people day after day, with the gloomy concept of a dying boy on board that just so happens to be the savior of the world, you tend to think of outrageous ways to brighten up the mood. At night, for the past few weeks, we have been gathering around at dinner and we would make a hilarious spectacle of impersonating high-maintenance soldiers. It was a handy way to pass the time and it released a lot of anger I held for the Fire-Nation. (Of course, I imitated Azula and Zuko, earning an uproar of laughter- more so by Toph and Sokka, who actually knew them, than anyone else.)_

_Does it make sense to say that these weeks have gone by so slow and yet so fast at the same time? It seems living them has taken an eternity, waiting for Aang to finally wake up and be well again. But looking back it seemed to be no time at all. I'm so glad we were able to make it through the rough patches of this whole ordeal and come out to see the bright side of the situation. Soon we'll finally be able to have Aang back and I will never again take him for granted. I will always be appreciative of Aang for now on. I guess we all needed a little wake up call. Sure, I always thought fondly of Aang, but this has made me really appreciate all he has to offer. The adage, "You don't know what you have until it's gone," is very true, and I can understand it firsthand. When Aang left, I really understood how much he means to me, and now I can finally get him back. I'm getting a second chance with him, and I do not tend to take it lightly. I will take advantage of this privilege, I promise myself._

_Well, I suppose this is all I have to say. I'll keep updating until the end, and then I'll review my diary. That is why I started this, so that if Aang ever survived, I'd be able to see the process and appreciate my work at healing, and if he didn't survive, then I would have an account of his last weeks of life. Now that I know what lies ahead, I can prepare myself for the future. The near future looks bright, but I know that the distant horizons are dark and gloomy. However, I know that with our gang back together, a foursome once again, we will have the power of teamwork and trust on our side to break through the shadows and into a shining bliss for all the nations._

_-Katara_

* * *

_Author's Note: That's it. It's over, guys. I will now be continuing with a new fan fiction which will probably be very unnoticed since Avatar is over and nobody cares much anymore. I don't care, though, I'm writing it anyway! So, judging by the poll I put up (and thanks to everyone who voted!) it seems that the next fan fiction I'll be working on is the unnamed fic about love transcending death. I have a picture up on deviantART for it, and if you want to see it and a full summary, go to my profile (link found on my fan fiction profile) and go to my gallery. Search the keyword "Pursuing Aang", that is my makeshift name for it. I will probably be putting up another poll asking people which name they prefer for the story. You can go to my profile to find that later on. Umm... I'm trying to think of everything... Oh, yeah... I wanted to give a respectful conclusion to this story, but still maintain the fact that Katara is unaware of when the exact time is of when Aang woke up. I hope I didn't mess it up. ^^; So, I really hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to use extra big words in this to show my vast vocabulary at the end! XD I'm fond of big words, because I'm more of a novelist myself. I've never actually written a novel, obviously, since this is the first book I've ever finished, but I hope to publish one someday! That is on my list of things to do along with "Become a famous animator". That's number one. However, my cousin and I wrote a short story for English class at Halloween, but we are thinking of getting it published. The theme was a one-paged Halloween story, but what can you write on one page? We ended up writing a horror story that was eight pages long, condensed. We are going to expand it and try to publish it, so if you ever see a book titled "Mystery of Whitman Manor", buy it. XD Yeah, so that's it._

_THE END._


	22. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Wow, has it been a long time since I've logged on here! O_o Haha, you guys thought this was OVER! Well, it's NOT! :) Yup, I promised an epilogue, and an epilogue you will get! I'm excited about this, it's the longest "Dear Diary" chapter ever! It's six pages long! (Well, technically five and four lines into a sixth page, but whatever. :P) Anyway, this chapter actually isn't in diary form! It's in Katara's POV of the events when Aang woke up. I feel like I'm doing TNAS all over again! Except this isn't modern day! And Zuko and Azula's scenes got cut off! :D Ha, no scenes for you guys! Gah, I'm acting weird now because I came straight home after school today, sat down and TYPED. I really wanted to finish this today because I haven't had the chance for such a long time and by now this is probably a forgotten story. If nobody noticed, the little information bar at the top still says "In-Progress"! I'm sorry this took so long, and I have an explanation! SCHOOL. It's very cruel, and I had midterms for the past two weeks, but I just took my last one today so they're OVER! Plus, I am now officially a February vacationer! And happy Friday the thirteenth everybody! That's probably no excuse for a holiday but whatever... and I have a basketball game today! D: If I'm never on this website ever again, I probably died... And Happy Almost-Valentine's Day! Now that's all over, read the ACTUAL story..._

* * *

Katara walked numbly around the ship. It was getting late, and she knew she should get to bed soon, but something was keeping her up. She was tired of walking around waiting for Aang to get better soon. Why wouldn't he just wake up?

"Katara," a voice mumbled behind her.

Katara spun around to face Toph, whose face was downcast, her bangs concealing her emotions.

"Yeah?" Katara asked warmly.

"…Do you wanna… talk for a while?" Toph asked quietly, her head turning slightly.

"Sure," Katara smiled as the two girls started walking. "What do you have on your mind?"  
Toph stopped walking at the edge of the ship over looking the ocean. "Aang."

Katara's smile fell. "Oh," she murmured. "…What about him?"

Toph looked up at Katara. "He should wake up soon, you know."

"Yeah…" Katara clutched her elbow and stared out into the endless sea. "You sound like that's a bad thing."

"No!" Toph defended herself. "It's just… I thought he would be up by now at least."

Katara's heart dropped. "Honestly, me too."

That was the situation that had been bothering Katara for a while now. Her diary entries had been becoming monotonous and her daily activities scarce. She felt helpless just sitting and watching the days pass by, waiting for Aang to wake up.

"You're thinking the same thing as me," Toph guessed.

"Huh?" Katara was startled. "What do you mean?"

"You're thinking about how boring life is getting without Aang. He was like the life to our gaang; I guess I never really thought about it."

Katara's eyes widened and then narrowed. She would've spat; _you've been reading my diary, haven't you? _If she didn't realize a second before that Toph couldn't read. _We must have more in common than I thought, _Katara told herself.

"Yeah, Toph, you practically read my mind," Katara admitted.

"Yeah, I had a feeling," Toph said smugly.

"So," Katara started awkwardly. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Toph shrugged. "I just feel like I need to get some guilty feelings off my chest."

Katara was shocked. "Toph Bei Fong?" she smirked, "Guilty?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too comfy with the idea." Toph grumbled.

"Okay, sorry," Katara's face turned to seriousness. "Toph, why would you feel guilty?"

She shrugged again. "Do you ever feel like something's your fault when it's really not?"

Katara looked down, "Yeah, for the past three weeks, why?"

"Well, I feel like it's somehow my fault that this happened to Aang?"

"What?" Katara sounded surprised. "Why? You weren't even there when it happened! If anything, it was my fault."

"Exactly," Toph pointed out something that was supposedly obvious. "I wasn't there. I should've been, but I wasn't. I can't help but think if the whole gaang was there, would we have won?"

Katara thought about this for a moment. "Maybe," she admitted. "But I'm still not sure. Toph, you weren't there when we tried to fight off all those Dai Lee Agents. There were so many, Aang's Avatar State didn't even work."

"True, but Aang's Avatar State didn't work because Azula shot him, not because there were too many people."

"I guess…" Katara said softly.

All of a sudden, Toph stiffened.

"Toph…" Katara asked her friend cautiously.

"Something's going on under us," Toph replied.

Katara stiffened and turned to the staircase. Everything seemed normal, and she didn't hear anything.

"Pipsqueak and The Duke are down there," she said, turning back to the ocean. "They're probably just messing around."

Toph nodded, but her feet still twitched with uncertainty.

Silence ensued the next few moments, followed by a quiet thump, a sliding sound, and Momo's frantic chirps.

"No way," Toph murmured under her breath.

Katara looked confused until she heard a familiar voice question, "Momo?"

She gasped. _Is it really?_

Toph turned around suddenly and ran. "Twinkle Toes, that's got to be you!"

Katara turned around simultaneously to her friend and smiled. Instinctively, she ran towards her long awaited friend.

_Twinkle-Toes, _the young teen thought to herself. _I missed that._

Suddenly it seemed like half the people on the ship were crowding around the dazed boy.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara exclaimed, barely being able to contain her excitement.

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

The boy suddenly found himself being embraced by Katara.

"You're not dreaming," Katara said affectionately. "You're finally awake."

_Spirits, he's with us again. I had almost forgotten… his eyes, his voice. I'm melting all over him._

Katara finally gained control of herself again and unwillingly let go of Aang. The feeling of him hugging back felt almost unreal to her.

"Aang, good to see you back with the living, buddy." Sokka reached for Aang while he was in full Fire-Nation garb.

Katara couldn't help but smile at the two, her hands on her hips. It was just like Sokka to act silly after a big shock hit the whole gaang. Of course he would never tell Aang he cried over him.

"Sokka?" the boy seemed utterly confused.

Katara noticed this, and how tired he looked. The boy groaned and Katara felt inclined to tell him everything that was going on. He had just woken up to find that he was not where he remembered being last, and he was probably sore all over.

"Uh-oh," Toph suddenly said. "Somebody catch him, I think he's gonna-"

Katara turned to Aang and saw that Aang started to wobble. She jumped towards him to grab him, but she was too slow and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Katara scrambled to pick him up. She kneeled to the ground and supported him from behind.

Everyone crowded around the two on the floor. Appa and Momo timidly approached Aang. Appa nudged Aang with his nose, and Momo curiously poked him. Finally, the two seemed satisfied as Momo rested on Aang's shoulder and Appa flopped on the ground in front of him. Appa groaned excitedly and Momo chirped uncontrollably. Katara smiled happily because the two finally understood that their buddy was still there for him, and will never leave them. Katara held back tears of happiness. _We finally have you back, Aang. You're here again, and this time, I won't waste my time with you._

--

It had only been about two hours until Aang woke up again. Katara had held him in her arms the whole time, wanting to be there when he woke up. Toph and Sokka told her she was being weird, but they sat with her, too.

Finally, Aang woke up and Katara eagerly sat him up on the floor of the deck, herself sitting cross-legged in front of him. Toph and Sokka stood up as Bato came over to drape Fire-Nation robe over the boy.

"Why are we on a Fire-Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one completely out of it?" Aang interrogated Katara.

Katara smiled sadly. _He forgot… this could be good or bad._

"You need to take it easy, okay?" she told him sweetly. "You got hurt pretty bad."

She decided to lie and keep it at simply getting hurt for now.

Aang clutched his stomach and nodded. Katara felt a wave of sadness rush through her. She thought of something that might lighten the mood.

"I like your hair."

"I have hair!?" Aang jumped and started feeling all over his scalp, realizing that he did indeed have hair. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks," Katara answered truthfully.

It was weird, because at the beginning Katara had despised Aang's hair. She was eager to shave it off once he woke up, at the latest. However, she had grown accustomed to it and now found herself fond of the fuzz on the boy's head.

"Everything okay?" a voice asks.

Katara turns to see her dad walking up to them. Her eyes narrow. _Who does he think he is?_

"We're fine, Dad," she answers bitterly.

_What's he doing here? Even Toph and Sokka had the courtesy enough to leave Aang and me alone while I help him sort things out. Dad must think him and Aang are going to be such great friends! Well, they're not if I can help it._

Hakoda completely ignored Katara, causing her anger to rise, and offered a hand to Aang.

"I'm Hakoda," he explained. "Katara and Sokka's father."

Aang's eyes brightened. Katara didn't want Aang to give her father the satisfaction of him returning the gesture so she quickly put her hand on Aang's shoulder.

"He knows who you are," she said annoyed, trying to think up an excuse. "I just called you "Dad" didn't I?"

Hakoda tried not to sound offended. "I guess you're right."

Despite Katara's weak defense, Aang slid her hand off of his shoulder and reached out toward Hakoda.

"Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

_Why does he have to be so nice?_Katara screamed on the inside.

Hakoda grabbed Aang's arm.

"It's an honor to meet you."

_Oh, shut up with the flattery._

"Great, great, now you guys have finally met, so would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

Katara had tried to shoo her dad away nicely, but he was persistent. She was sick of playing nice, so she skipped to directly telling him to "beat it."

Hakoda was confused and slightly offended, but he did not wish to upset his daughter.

"Of course," and with that, he walked off to Appa, absent-mindedly petting him.

Aang looked over to Katara, confused. She was staring angrily at her father, as if she could kill him with her looks.

_He better not try to interfere with anything. He thinks he's so great because Aang called him "Chief Hakoda". He's so full of it. Aang is too nice sometimes!_

"Are you mad at your dad or something?"

"What?" Katara turned to see Aang's curious eyes staring at her. "Not at all, why would you say that?" she asked dumbly, trying to sound convincing.

Aang shrugged. "Mmm-emmm," his eyes instantly widened as he groaned in pain, clutched his side, his face contorted.

Katara grew nervous. _Oh no! I was afraid this would happen! I'm sorry Aang; I slacked off on the healing these last couple of days. Stupid me, what was I thinking?_

Katara kept her composure on the outside, and said calmly, "Maybe we should go upstairs. You need a healing session."

She leaned over to help Aang up, lowering her head to conceal her blush. _Did I really just tell him he needed a "healing session"? Where did that come from?_

Slowly Katara helped Aang walk to their special room. Aang leaned heavily on Katara, his hand clutching her shoulder in a death-grip. His groans echoed off the walls in the hallway if he wasn't careful while he walked. It was a slow and painful process, but finally Katara had him seated on the mat in the center of the room, and his robe was cast aside.

Katara bended water out of two pots on either side of the mat. Aang's face was downcast, like he was ashamed of the help required to get him into the room. Katara was upset by his obvious depression and tried her best to sound soft and sweet.

The glowing water is gently placed on Aang's back. At first she feels him tense at the contact, but he relaxes eventually.

"Tell me where your pain feels most intense."

Katara was excited that Aang was finally awake. Now she could find the source of Aang's pain, and the source of the energy that Aang had twisted up inside of him, causing the fever, the pain, and who knows what else.

Aang squeezed his eyes shut and grunted. "A little higher…"

Katara did as she was told. Suddenly, Aang jerked suddenly and Katara was nervous that she had done something wrong.

"Wow, you are definitely in the right area there."

Katara felt relieved. _Oh good, everything's fine._

But Katara grew curious. The spot she was healing was very tense and she could feel the energy underneath the skin. _Could this be the energy spot I was searching for?_

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there," Katara said anxiously. "Let me just see if I can…"

Katara attempted to pull the energy out along with her water. Aang suddenly jerked and arched his back painfully.

Katara looked on nervously as Aang started groaning. _Oh great, what did I do?_

Aang lurched forward and grasped his forehead with his hand.

"I went down!" he shouted, startling Katara. "I didn't just get hurt did I? It was worse than that. I was gone!"

Katara sighed. _He found out…_

"But you brought me back…"

Katara averted her eyes. "I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did, exactly."

She was telling the truth. She was no hero.

Aang turned around, his eyes dreary and full of emotion. "You saved me."

Katara's heart melted. She realized the state Aang was in, and put a hand to his cheek.

"You need to rest," she said, smiling.

They stared at each other for a while, taking in each others presence, being separated for too long.

Finally, Aang nodded. "Okay."

Katara helped him up again, this time Aang didn't hurt as much. She helped him back to his room, where he lay on his bed and fell almost instantly asleep. Katara looked down at him proudly, holding in the tears. She placed a hand on his forehead. _You're finally back._

Katara walked back up the deck as Sokka and Toph ran over to her.

"How is Twinkle Toes doing?" Toph asked.

"He's doing well. He just remembered what happened at Ba Sing Se. After that I thought it was best that he goes to bed."

Sokka looked surprised. "So he remembered… dying?"

Katara shuddered as her fears where spoken. "Yes."

"Oh," Sokka whispered.

Momo suddenly landed on Katara's shoulder.

"Hey, little guy!" Katara exclaimed, rubbing his chin with her finger. Momo purred in contentment.

"I told you he was okay! He's asleep now, but I'm sure you and Appa will have plenty of fun playing with him when he's awake and feeling better."

Toph snorted.

"What?" Katara asked.

Sokka looked at Toph, amused.

"You remind us more and more of Twinkle-Toes every day, Sugar Queen," Toph told her.

Katara smiled and laughed. "Okay then…"

After visiting Appa and telling him the same thing she told Momo, Katara excused herself from dinner to go to her room. She walked down the corridors and opened her door, walking across the room and over to her dresser. She opened the top draw and rummaged through her things before pulling out a leather-bound book. She flipped through the pages until she came to the next blank page. She grabbed some ink and a brush and wrote down the date. Then she began.

_Dear Diary,_

Katara paused as she replayed the day's events in her head. Suddenly, she remembered some of the first words she wrote in this diary, "_I am writing this for two reasons. The first is to keep track of how many days Aang is unconscious. I don't want to forget how long ago he was fighting beside me. The second is because if he…goes…then I want to have a recollection of the last days of his life."_

_It's done, _Katara told herself. _Aang is no longer unconscious, nor is he dead. That was the point of this diary. Now it is finished._

Katara looked down excitedly at the finished journal. She had to think of some ritual to do later to honor the ending of the only condolence during her time of great pain. But right now, she stared at the final blank page that needed to be filled now that it had been started. She thought for a moment on how she should properly end such a sacred proprietary in her life.

Katara's brush hit the paper as she finally ended what she had begun, the long cycle of longing and suffering over, and the story complete.

--

_Dear Diary,_

_AANG WOKE UP._

_-Katara_

_(THE END.)_

* * *

_Author's Note: Good? Bad? Rushed? (Probably since I kinda sped through this...) I'm taking this day by day. So, this was the first day Aang wakes up, then the next scene he's in it's morning so that will be Epilogue Part II! ^^ I just don't want to make this huge freaking long thing that nobody wants to read because it's 70 pages long. XD I'm sparing you. Expect part 2 soon since I have all the time in the world this week! Yay for vacation! R&R_


	23. Epilogue Part II

_Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry this took forever. I gave up the computer on weekdays for Lent so you can imagine how hard that's been. Haha But lately, whenever I feel like writing, it's been my original stories. Because, gasp, guess what? I've actually started writing original stories! I have, like, six that I'm writing all at once, plus my sister is trying to get me to read more, plus I've been focusing on school so much, so it's been really hard for me to get to this. Plus, it's really boring to write from a script. -.- But, I have it now, and even though nobody probably wants to read something they can just watch on TV, I doubt there will be that many readers, but whatever, I HAD to end this, and I did!_

_Thank you so much to everyone who read this, I appreciate your dedication!_

* * *

The morning had come more quickly than Katara had expected, and she soon found herself waking Aang up and guiding him to the deck, where Sokka had gathered everyone on the ship for an official "meeting".

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safety," Sokka explained to Aang as everyone was gathered around him, eating noodles. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay, where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone…"

Sokka put his finger to his chin for a moment, thinking, and then smiled. "Well, not completely alone."

Katara glanced over at Aang, who gave Sokka a critical gaze. He had not understood what he had meant by that, but there could be an explanation later. Right now, Sokka needed to continue the recap.

"Soon, the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise."

Katara's mind replayed that night's events. All her fears, thoughts, concerns, they all seemed like part of a distant past now. Her heart ached as she remembered her hopeless and sorrowful feelings.

Sokka pulled out a map and placed his finger on a point, dragging it across the paper.

"Since then, we've been traveling west. We crossed through Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

Katara was surprised at how composed Sokka was while repeating such morbid events.

Aang averted his eyes, "So, what now?"

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan," Hakoda responded.

Anger flared inside of Katara. _He's speaking of it like it's HIS plan!_

"It's Sokka's invasion plan," she corrected him.

Hakoda eyed her curiously, "Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"Sp we're planning a smaller invasion," Sokka cut in. "Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We already ran into Pipsqueak and the Duke."

Sokka waved his hand over to the two eating noodles, The Duke was sitting on Pipsqueak's shoulder.

"Good to see you again, Aang," Pipsqueak greeted.

"And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage," Sokka continued. Then, he leaned closer to Aang and whispered, "We have a secret," he looks to his left and right, as if searching for intruders, "You!"

Aang gaped, "Me?"

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead!" Sokka stood up, raising his arms excitedly, "Isn't that great!?"

Aang's face looked completely shocked, and Katara mentally slapped herself on Sokka's behalf. _What was he thinking? The poor kid just woke up, has almost no clue about what's going on, and you tell him that he is supposedly dead to the rest of the world?_

Aang stood up and staggered over to the side of the ship, gripping the handles.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!" Aang sounded so distressed that Katara could barely hold herself from running over to him. He had just recuperated and she was blessed once again with the chance to hear his voice, see his eyes, and feel his touch. However, his voice was panicked, eyes were worried, and his touch was timid and tense. It was definitely not the Aang she remembered.

"No, it's great," Sokka reassured Aang. "It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore. And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun."

"No, no, no, no, no," Aang repeated, gripping his hair. "You have no idea… this is so messed up!"

The horn of a ship blared from behind them, and everyone looked towards the source. Katara's heart dropped when she caught sight of a Fire Nation ship coming closer, beckoning them to stop.

"I'll handle this," Aang said determinedly, grabbing is glider. "The Avatar is back!"

He slammed his glider to the ground, and its wings open. However, the action caused Aang to flinch, sweat forming on his forehead and he gripped his side in pain, grunting. Trying to bear through it, Aang grabbed the tops of his glider, preparing for takeoff.

Katara's heart melted, and she advanced towards him.

"Aang, wait. Remember, they don't know we're not Fire Nation." _Just please think before you do anything stupid._

Aang looked up at her with determination and anger in his eyes. Sweating heavily, he gave in and reluctantly folded his glider up. His face was downcast.

Hakoda walked up to them, "Everyone just stay calm. Bato and I will take care of this."

The two men placed their helmets over their heads, disguising their Water Tribe traditional hair styles.

Pipsqueak and The Duke worked on throwing a tarp over Appa, who was sitting in a cargo pit. Momo jumped in with him. Katara led Toph and Aang into a stairway leading below deck. They went only as far enough so that their heads still peeked through to allow them to witness the events taking place above.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Aang grumbled.

"Hopefully, you won't need to," Toph whispered in reply.

The group watched on as a metal bridge landed between the two ships. Three men in uniform walked across it confidently; two of their faces hidden behind Fire-Nation masks and the one in front looked determined and aggravated.

"Commander, why are you off course?" the man asked in frustration. "All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

Katara's heart sped. She hoped that her father and Bato could think up a good excuse, and fast.

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet," her father replied, hardly wavering. "We have orders to deliver some cargo."

Katara mentally sighed in relief. Hopefully the three soldiers would buy it.

"Ah, Eastern Fleet," the man said to himself. "Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships out way."

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir," Bato assured him, using his own words against him.

Katara smiled at the wit of the two men. If her dad was anything, it was a fast thinker; Bato, too.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" the man seemed friendlier to the two now that he believed they were safe.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks to be sure you get the message," Hakoda promised.

The men exchanged bows before Hakoda and Bato walked away.

_Hook, line, and sinker, _Katara thought to herself.

The soldiers stood in their place and began whispering to each other. Katara couldn't hear what they were saying but she noticed Toph scoot a little closer to the edge of the stairs to listen in better. Her eyes were squinted in concentration.

Katara gave the rest of the group the signal to be quiet. She knew that it was a good idea for Toph to eavesdrop; it could tell them something important.

Toph eyes widened and without warning she stepped out from their hiding spot and pointed accusingly at the retreating figures.

"They know!" she shouted.

No sooner had she said this before her hand dug into the metal floor of the ship. She twisted it and the fissure of metal led all the way up to the bridge. The bridge buckled and sent the three men falling into the ocean below them. In a flash Katara was up and over by the spot where the bridge was previously occupying. In a rush of adrenaline, she bended a mountain of water between the two ships, then spun around and thrusted her arms forward. The water slammed into the parallel ship and caused it to fall back a couple of yards. In no time Bato had taken control of the gears and began moving the ship forward.

Katara knew there wasn't much time. A rope ladder was being tossed over the side of the boat, and the three soldiers were re-boarding. She had to quickly think of ways to get away from the opposing ship. In the back of her mind, she was thankful for all of Toph's grueling metal-bending practices, for they have indeed paid off. Mentally reminding herself to thank the brilliant bender later, Katara rushed towards Sokka and Aang. Sokka was trying to convince Aang to put his glider down, but the stubborn air bender was just not listening. Katara sighed and advanced towards them.

_Aang really has been changed by this experience._

"Sokka, Aang! Please stop, Aang, please stop," Katara pleaded.

Aang glared at her with intensity, but upon seeing her face his eyes softened.

"I just need to do something," his voice cracked.

Katara placed her hand on his cheek. "I know, and you will… just not now. You need to rest or you won't be able to do anything."

Aang looked at the floor, and then bowed his head in surrender.

Katara looked up to Sokka. "Sokka, take him somewhere where he'll be safe until this ends."

Sokka nodded then placed his hand on Aang's back and led him somewhere else. Aang clutched at his glider nervously.

When the figures of her friends disappeared, Katara turned around to look at the sky. Her eyes widened as flaming rocks were hurtled at their ship. She ran and ducked right as a boulder hit where she was just standing. Another hit the side of the ship and the whole ship swayed as everyone struggled to keep their balance. She looked on in surprise and gazed around the ship. It looked like nobody had gotten hit and that was good. Pipsqueak and The Duke seemed to have located some boulders and were now working on creating piles.

Toph stepped up confidently to them and got into stance.

"Load the Toph!" she ordered.

Pipsqueak took a large stone from the top of one of his pyramid formations and lifted it over his head. He then set the stone disc right in front of Toph.

Toph took two steps forward, and then slammed her left foot into the metal floor. The boulder rose into the air. Then she turned and shoved the stone disc with her palms. The large rock flew forward and hit one of the trebuchets of the other ship, demolishing it.

Katara looked on as another flaming boulder was fired. Toph retaliated with another stone and the two collided in the center and crumbled into the ocean. Another boulder was fired from the opposing ship, but it missed and splashed into the water. Then the Fire Nation fired a ballista towards the lower end of the ship. Rumbling was heard and Katara rushed towards the edge of the ship to a portion that was not blocked off by the railing. She noticed water rushing into the lower half of the ship. She lifted her arms upwards and then pushed her palms down, exhaling. Freezing mist appeared from her mouth and started growing on the edge of the ship. It extended underwater where it healed the gap in the hull.

Katara knew that they were going to need to get out of sight to give them some time.

She turned to the other members of the ship and yelled out, "I'm gonna give us some cover!"

She pressed her hands down and the water between the two ships began to form a whirlpool. As she lifted her arms in the air, a huge cloud of mist rose up and enveloped both ships. Katara looked towards Toph, The Duke, Bato and Hakoda on the deck in a group. A fireball suddenly pierced through the mist and headed straight towards them. The four jumped out of the way just in time.

Katara bit her lip. _Maybe they can't see us, but we can't see them either._

Katara noticed Aang running in the distance, but Sokka caught up to him and stopped him. She decided to leave that business to them and walked back to her post, noticing the mist was seceding.  
Katara felt another explosion behind her as a cloud of smoke rushed through the entirety of the ship. She shielded herself from the attack before noticing that the engine was ablaze. She bended some water from the ocean in a stream and extinguished it.

Toph ran up behind the group.

"How we doing?" she yelled.

"Things couldn't get much worse," Sokka assured her.  
Suddenly, a giant serpent bursted from the water; Sokka turned around and pouted when he saw it.

"The Universe just _loves_ proving me wrong, doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

"You make it so easy!" Toph shouted from behind him, deepening his pout.

Katara gazed up at the serpent in horror. It looked exactly like the serpent she and Aang fought back at Serpent's Pass. Her heart twisted at the memory. It could be the very one they fought, they _were_ right by the area.

A fireball struck the side of the serpent's head, narrowly missing its eye. It hissed and dived into the water. It attacked the Fire-Nation Ship that had fired at it, wrapping its great body around it. They were free to make their escape.

Everyone stared in awe at the sight, and then Sokka turned around and threw his hands in the air.

"Thank you, The Universe!" he cried, clapping his hands together right under his chin.

Katara smiled at her brother. They all hugged each other in relief before Katara set out looking for Aang. Sokka grabbed her shoulder.

"He's in his room," he told her. "I saw him walk down there while we were being attacked. He's gone through a lot, Katara, and he's confused. He's not himself right now, no matter how much we wish for the old Aang. He's grown from his experience. Just give him some time to cool off, to think. We'll get him when it's time for dinner."

Katara looked at her brother solemnly. Sometimes, it was hard to believe he was that goofy, meat-eating, sarcastic, immature, and annoying older sibling. She nodded in understanding and walked towards the side of the ship, watching the sky for the night to come.

* * *

A few hours later Katara found herself walking down to Aang's bedroom, followed by Sokka and Toph. They had just docked on a pier and decided to eat out that evening. They all agreed they were sick of noodles and wanted to give Aang a good meal for his first conscious dinner in three weeks.

Katara walked into the bedroom. Aang was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Aang, we're going into town to find some dinner," Toph was the one to speak.

Aang sat up and clutched his stomach as it growled in response to the word.

"Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner's a good idea," he decided.

Sokka walked up to him with a red headband in his hands.

"Here, tie this around your head. It'll cover your arrow."

Aang looked down at the fabric with disgust.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly," Aang told him.

Sokka scowled. "Aang, be practical."

Katara grabbed her brother's shoulder before he lost the rest of his patience.

"You guys go ahead without us. We'll catch up with you."

Sokka nodded at her, and with one last fleeting glance at Aang, he and Toph left the room.

When Katara heard the door clang behind her, she advanced towards Aang, who was lying on his bed with his back facing her, tapping his finger against the red silk sheets.  
"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want people to think you failed."

"You're right," Aang replied coldly. "I don't. But the problem is—I did fail."

Katara frowned. "Aang, that's not true."

"It is true," he insisted. "I was in Ba Sing Se. I was there, but I lost. And now, the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good."

He got up, clutching his abdomen and faced the floor.

Katara's heart melted at Aang's hopelessness. "Remember, there's still an invasion plan."

Aang turned around suddenly. "And I hate the invasion plan, too! I don't want you or anyone else risking your lives to fix my mistakes!"

He grabbed the tapestry above his bed and ripped it off its hanger; he threw it to the floor, knocking over his staff.

Aang calmed down and bowed his head, his back once again facing Katara.

"I've always known I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now, I know I need to do it alone."

"Aang," Katara said softly. _You're never alone._

"Katara, please, just go, please," Aang begged.

Katara bowed her head sadly and made her way to the door. It hurt that Aang was losing hope in his bond with his friends. He had gone through so much and was now finding it so hard to trust anybody.

"Is there anything you need?" Katara asked halfway out the door.

"I need to redeem myself," was the response. "I need my honor back."  
Katara nodded solemnly and left, closing the door behind her. She wasn't able to bring that back after dinner, but hopefully someday he will be able to give that back to himself. She knew that what he was seeking only he could give to himself. Katara walked to the rendezvous point that the gaang had planned to meet up at if anyone got lost. She had a feeling that Toph and Sokka would be waiting there for her and Aang. She was right.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka asked when he realized Katara had come alone.

"He didn't feel too well," Katara lied. "I told him I'd bring him back some food."

Sokka nodded and the three began walking. It felt strange to Katara that the missing presence of their fourth friend didn't seem strange anymore. It almost felt like it was always just the three of them. A foursome might have even felt strange to them, especially now that Aang has changed.

"I guess that makes sense," Toph spoke up. "I mean, he got hit with lightening, I doubt he feels good. I was surprised that he only seemed to be in a little pain when he woke up. Sugar Queen must've done a real good job on him."

"Yeah, that was my goal. No pain when he woke up. But he seemed really hungry—looks like Sokka didn't try as hard as I did." Katara smirked.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled. "I did my best! It's not exactly an easy job feeding an unconscious kid!"

Katara laughed. "I'm just joking, Sokka."

Her brother huffed and the three stayed quiet for the rest of their walk. They finally reached their destination—a quaint little Fire-Nation restaurant. They all hoped that the food there was good.

* * *

Sokka munched on the last of his meal. Katara looked on in disgust—more food was on in face than what went into his stomach. He licked it all off and sighed in contentment. Katara fiddled with the food on her dish. Toph was eating in satisfaction, oblivious to the others. Once everyone finished their last morsel, Katara took the tray of food they had ordered for Aang and scooted off her seat. The other two followed and, after leaving some Fire-Nation money they found on their captured ship, the three left the building.

Once they reached the ship, Katara parted ways with the other two and entered Aang's room with his tray.

"I brought you some food," she said brightly.

Silence followed, and Katara glanced all around Aang's room. He wasn't there—and neither was his glider.

Katara's eyes widened, "Oh no!"

The tray crashed to the ground. The food spilled and the bowls and plates cracked and broke. No sooner had it hit the floor than Katara had bolted out of the room.

Tears poured from her eyes, as much as she bid them not to. She didn't know who to turn to. She didn't know where Sokka and Toph had run off to. She caught the figures of Bato and Hakoda conversing on top of the bridge tower.

_No! Not him, not Dad,_Katara told herself, but she soon found herself approaching the two.

She looked up at the two men in utter desperation, the tears flowing faster than before.

"I'll leave you two alone," Bato suggested, walking off. Hakoda had just been talking to him about his trouble with Katara lately. He figured that maybe this would break the ice.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Hakoda asked once Bato had gone.

"He left," Katara told him vaguely, still untrusting to her father.

"What?" Hakoda still seemed to understand. His facial features indicated that.

"Aang—he just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world alone. That it's all his responsibility." Katara sounded angry, but for the first time it wasn't all directed at her father. It was also directed at Aang. She had helped him, suffered for him, cried for him, gave her own needs up for him for three weeks straight—and now he's this angsty, frustrating kid that runs away from his problems. It's not the Aang Katara had remembered.

"Maybe that's his way of being brave," Hakoda suggested warmly.

"It's not brave!" Katara snapped. "It's selfish and stupid. We could be helping him, and I know the world needs him, but doesn't he know how much we need him, too? How could he just leave us behind?"

Katara's voice cracked as desperation sounded from it. She had this feeling in her chest that the conversation wasn't about Aang anymore.

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" Hakoda asked quietly.

Suddenly, Katara's tough shell that she had created to hide from her father suddenly melted, and she finally had the urge to spill out everything.

Katara cried harder. "How could you leave us, Dad? I mean, I know we had Gran-Gran, and she loved us, but… but we were just so lost without you."

Katara turned away and sobbed. She wasn't exactly sure why she was breaking down now, and here, but it actually felt sort of good to get this out.

Katara felt a hand on her shoulder—her father's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Katara," Hakoda said sympathetically.

She couldn't take it anymore. Katara turned and hugged her father, crying into his chest. Hakoda wrapped his arms around his only daughter.

"I understand why you left. I really do, and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way?" Katara asked rhetorically, tears streaming down her face. "I was so sad and angry, and hurt."

Katara dug her face deeper into her father's chest.

"I love you more than anything," her father responded. "You and your brother are my entire world. I thought about you every day I was gone, and every night when I went to sleep. I would lay awake missing you so much, it would ache."

Katara didn't respond—she just let the words sink in. Her father, who had missed the chance to see his girl grow out of her childhood and into her teenage years, had missed her just as much as she missed him. She was so afraid that he had forgotten about them… that he had moved on. She didn't want to be near him long enough to realize that he has changed—just like Aang. But right now she realized he hadn't changed.  
The two stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was probably only a few minutes. They separated.

"Katara, I think I know where Sokka and Toph are. You should all go look for Aang. This storm is getting to be too much for an injured boy to handle. Go on Appa and go get him. Get Sokka over here before you leave and we'll figure out a time and place to meet up before the invasion."

Katara gaped at her father. "Are you saying…?"

Hakoda nodded. "Katara, Appa can only hold so many people. This ship needs me and Bato right now, we can't come with you."

"But, but I just started to talk to you again!" Katara pleaded. "This whole time I've been ignoring you, and now I'm too late to spend time with you again?"

Hakoda frowned. "I'm sorry, Katara. Toph and Sokka are in the lower left wing. Go get them, and don't forget to tell Sokka I need to talk to him."

Katara stared in disbelief at her father, but then took off to search for her two friends, knowing full well that it'd be a long time before she and her father would meet up again.

* * *

Sokka and Toph looked stunned at what Katara had told them.

Sokka quickly stood up and ran to the door, stopping only to say a quick word.

"I'm going to Dad, you guys get Appa ready. Who knows how much time we have."

Then he ran out the door.

Katara and Toph followed Sokka's orders with haste, and they met him out on the upper deck.

"Hop on!" Katara ordered, and Sokka crawled onto Appa's new saddle that the group had obtained during the past three weeks.

"Yip Yip!" Katara cried, and Appa groaned as he took to the skies.

The threesome kept an eye out for Aang the whole time. Well, Sokka and Katara looked; Toph just sulked in a corner asking if they found him yet every two minutes.

The sun had risen and the three were losing hope. They were just passing the Crescent Moon Island when Katara noticed a little black dot on the shore. She squinted and noticed the familiar clothing on what appeared to be a young boy washed ashore. Panic filled her mind.

"He's over there!" she shouted, quickly drawing the attention of the other two.

Sokka looked over the edge in excitement, which quickly dissipated into fear.

"Where is he?" Toph asked excitedly. "Is he okay?"

Sokka gulped. "I think he's—dead."

Sokka confirmed Katara's fear, and Toph suddenly became stone still, a morbid look on her face.

The gaang landed a few feet away from the prone figure. Everyone hopped off and Momo darted right over to him.

As the three ran over Momo licked the boy's face.

"Guys!" Toph yelled from behind. "I feel a heartbeat!"

Katara never felt as excited in her life as the boy opened his eyes. Momo jumped off of his chest and danced all around him. Aang groaned and sat up.

"You're okay!" Katara shouted joyfully, sliding to her knees and embracing Aang's head.

Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo followed suit and they all formed a group hug.

Katara felt Aang break away, but this time he was smiling. Katara smiled back.

Aang's smile disappeared. "I have so much to do," he remembered.

"I know," Katara told him. "But you'll have our help."

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?" Toph asked.

Aang smiled again. "What about the invasion?"

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse," Sokka explained.

Toph's face suddenly contorted into confusion. "Hey, what's…?"

She grabbed an object that's vibrations she felt from behind her.

"Oh…" she suddenly sounded monotonous. "It's your glider."

As Toph handed Aang his broken, burnt, and torn glider, Katara saw the pain in his eyes intensify.

"That's okay," Aang forced himself to hide his pain. "If someone saw it, it would give away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive."  
Katara silently cheered Aang for his bravery. His lone possession from his past had just been destroyed. All he had left were his arrows, his pets, and his memories.

Aang turned around and, using his air bending, jumped onto a mound that was trickling out lava from the volcano above. He stared down at it solemnly. Then making up his mind, he lifted his glider up in the air, spun it for the final time, and then slammed it into the lava. He jumped away, back with the rest of the group. The foursome looked on silently as the ancient relic ignited and was consumed by flames.

_END._

* * *

_Author's Note: Yup, it's finished. For real, now. I hope you all liked it! (For those who have actually read this far.) This is the first story I've EVER finished, and I'm so stoked to put the COMPLETE thing on this! By the way, there is a poll in my profile, PLEASE vote on it. The faster you do, the faster I'll have my next fanfiction posted!_

_Thank you everyone for reading! Until my next story...._


End file.
